Harbinger
by ScreamingTemporalDoom
Summary: When visiting a museum, Beast Boy runs into a shy girl and quickly becomes friends. But when artifacts begin dissapearing from around the city, does this new girl have something to do with it?
1. Museum Meeting

Whoa! Thanks to all the people who enjoyed my last fic, Candy Coated Nightmare! It was a blast reading your comments and I'm humbled by them!

Due to popular demand, I decided to write another story. Not a sequel to CCN, though. I do have an idea in mind for such, but it needs to cook more.

In the meantime, enjoy this new story. I hope you all like! Rated due to dark themes.

* * *

Harbinger

Chapter 1: Museum Meeting

Beast Boy looked around the cavernous room uncomfortably. The plastic dioramas surrounded him on all sides, depicting cavemen in various stages of life; killing a mammoth, gnawing on bones around a fire, skinning animals to make primitive clothing. The mannequins always seem to leer at him hungrily. Massive constructs of fossilized bone, plaster, and metal loomed above him oppressively, relics of creatures past. He never liked the Museum.

"What a glorious portrait of human history!" exclaimed his companion, the crimson haired Starfire as she looked around the hall with wide eyes, "On my planet, all prehistory knowledge is stored in the Vorton Cubes which would project holographic images of the requisite data. This is much more... visceral!"

"Yeah," Beast Boy replied without a trace of enthusiasm, "Visceral." How did he ever get roped into doing this? Of course he knew the answer to that question; Starfire had suddenly come up with an intense desire to visit an earth museum, but refused to go alone. Unfortunately, the most obvious choice to accompany her had gone back to Gotham for a short trip. Raven had simply flatly refused. Cyborg was too busy tinkering on the T-Car. That left only Beast Boy to go with the alien teen.

"Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked with concern in her voice, "Are you feeling well? You do not seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Oh no," Beast Boy stated with mild sarcasm, "This is a wonderful room of death. I'm having a blast."

For a moment, Starfire looked confused before her green eyes gazed around the room once more. Suddenly, she gasped, placing a hand over her mouth, "Oh dear! I am very sorry, Beast Boy! I had not considered how the subject matter of this outing would affect you. I do apologize!"

Beast Boy forced a smile and shook his head, "Hey, don't worry about it. You wanted to see the museum, everyone else was busy. What are friends for?"

Starfire still looked rather crestfallen, "But... if this place is disturbing you, we should leave. I was hoping to see more, but your feelings are more important. I can see the exhibits some other day."

"Nah, don't worry," Beast Boy repeated with a wave of his hand, "Look, let's compromise. You can continue to look around and I'll just go downstairs where they have the food court. You can meet me there when you're finished. You only needed someone to show you to the building, right? You'll be fine on your own."

Starfire's face betrayed her dismay, "Are you certain, Beast Boy? I certainly do not wish to abandon a friend."

The green teen cracked a wide grin and winked, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be downstairs. Take your time, Star. There's no rush." With that, Beast Boy quickly turned and weaved through the crowds before the alien girl could protest further.

He was happy to be out of the room, already feeling more comfortable. Beast Boy felt a twinge of guilt for possibly ruining Starfire's trip to the museum, but he just couldn't stand to be in that room any longer. As he walked past an Ancient Civilizations exhibit, her suddenly bumped into something and fell backwards.

"YEEEAA!" came a surprised cry that was not from Beast Boy. The sound of clattering books smacking into the tile floor caused the green teen to blink and look towards the source of the collision.

She was a young teen, perhaps sixteen, with long brown hair tied back into a tight braid. On her face perched gold-rimmed glasses, knocked slightly askew by the impact, which thick lenses magnified her steel gray eyes. She had overly pale skin and a cherubic face dotted with freckles on the cheeks, her body rail thin and gangly. She wore a simple if slightly wrinkled button-up white blouse with long sleeves tucked in neatly to a knee-length wrap around slate gray skirt.

"Oh I'm really sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going and --" they both said at the same time, cutting off at the same moment. They stared at each other for a moment before both breaking up into nervous laughter, both blushing.

Beast Boy was first to pick himself up and gathered up the fallen books. They were on a variety of subjects, but mostly on linguistics. He arched an eyebrow at the titles before extending a hand to help the fallen girl to her feet.

"Thanks," she said, gratefully taking the hand and pulling herself to her feet. Standing, she was surprisingly short; almost a head shorter than Beast Boy himself. He grinned broadly and offered the books back to her. With a cascade of nervous titters erupting from her mouth, the girl took the books.

"No problem," Beast Boy stated in his best smooth voice, "I always like to help a lady in distress! I'm good like that."

Again, a set of nervous laughter bubbled up from the brown haired girl, "Um, t-thanks. I, uh... that's really n-nice of you." She stared at him for a moment then asked curiously, "You're... Beast Boy, right? The... t-the Teen Titan?"

"That's right!" Beast Boy stated proudly, puffing out his chest, "The changeling hero of Jump City in the flesh. And you are?"

"Oh! Right. S-sorry. I'm, um... Vivian. Vivian Starr," the girl replied, adjusting her thick glasses, "A p-pleasure to meet you, Beast Boy. Wow! To think I met someone famous!"

Beast Boy flashed a roguish grin, leaning a shoulder against a door frame in an approximation of cool, "Well, Vivian, I was just about to go downstairs and get something to eat. Care to join me?"

Vivian's eyes brightened immediately, glittering with wonder, "Oh, wow! Sure! I n-never get invited to eat with anyone! That would be wonderful."

"Really?!" the green titan exclaimed a bit too excitedly before clearing his throat and forcing his delight down, "I mean... good. That's kinda hard to believe. That you never get invited, I mean." Inwardly he winced at his ham fisted attempt. Fortunately for Beast Boy, Vivian didn't seem to notice.

Down in the food court attached to the museum, Beast Boy sat across from Vivian at one of the tables. A green vegan salad sat in front of him while Vivian had a large burger and fries along with a milkshake. She attacked it viciously, gobbling the burger down in seconds. Beast Boy stared in wonderment. "Wow. I've only seen Cyborg eat like that!"

Vivian paused in her attack of the accompanying fries and blushed vividly, the red setting off the freckles that dotted her cheeks. "S... sorry. I, um... didn't mean to... be so rude."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Beast Boy stated with a wave of his hand, "I'm just impressed that's all. Not many can stand up to the metal man's appetite."

Vivian smiled weakly and began to eat her fries in a bit more relaxed method. She was silent.

Beast Boy squirmed in his seat at the uncomfortable silence before nodding towards the books that rested beside Vivian, "So, uh... interesting reading there."

Gray eyes swiveled over to regard the pile of books for a moment before turning back to the green teen. "Um, yeah. I, um... I have a... a talent with languages. Always have. I was here to, uh... look at some of the Babylonian exhibits. See what I could see, y'know. So... um... what brings a great hero like yourself here?"

Beast Boy grinned from ear to ear. Hero! She called him a Great Hero! "Oh, I was just here, y'know. Hanging out with a friend."

"A girlfriend?" Vivian asked probingly, tilting her head to one side.

Uproarious laughter erupted from Beast Boy as she shook his head. "Oh, dude, no! Starfire's just a friend. No way we have any interest in her or she me." He grinned broadly and leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially, "If it was anyone, it'd be Robin and her. I mean, I'm not the brightest bulb, but even I can... see... that..." His voice faded off as a perplexed look rose on his features.

Vivian had her head bowed and was nearly trembling, her hand grasped so tightly around the plastic cup that held her shake that it dented. He couldn't see her eyes, but he was sure she was crying.

"Vivian? What's wrong?" he asked, completely confused.

"Don't... d-don't laugh... at me," came her voice, deathly quiet and strained, "I don't like it... when people laugh at me." Her voice shrunk to a whisper, but one filled with such acute bitterness that it took the green titan back a bit. "Everyone laughs at me."

"Oh, hey... I'm sorry," Beast Boy said softly, frowning slightly, "I didn't mean... I wasn't laughing at you, Vivian. I was laughing at the idea. I'm really sorry. I can be such an idiot some times." Silence reigned for a few uncomfortable moments before Beast Boy did the only thing he could think of. "Hey! Wanna hear a joke?

Two hunters are out in the woods when one is mauled by a bear. Not knowing what to do, the unhurt hunter calls 911 for help.

'My friend was just attacked by a bear!' he told the dispatcher, 'I think he's dead!'

'Okay,' the dispatcher said, 'The first thing I need you to do is make sure he's dead.'

There was a gunshot over the line.

'Okay, now what?' the hunter asked."

Beast Boy waited for what seemed like an eternity before he heard the unmistakable sound of giggling from the brown haired girl.

"That was... horrible!" Vivian exclaimed, finally looking up to reveal her eyes swollen and puffy, freckled cheeks stained with tears. But she was smiling. "I'm... I'm s-sorry. I just... I get laughed at all the time. I guess I'm just oversensitive." She sniffed and took a napkin to dry her tears.

Beast Boy couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief and offered a sympathetic smile. "Hey," he said gently, "Don't worry about it. You might not believe this, being as I'm the big hero and all, but I get laughed at a lot too."

Gray eyes widened in surprise, "You do?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said with a sincere nod, "So what I try to do is make it a joke. It doesn't hurt as much when it's all a joke, y'know?"

Vivian paused, considering this advice before smiling, "Wow, thanks. No one ever... cared enough to give advice before. Maybe I'll try that. Making it all a joke. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed, smiling brightly as she walked up to the table, "I have found you! I believe we should return to the tower now."

The green titan looked at Starfire and smiled wryly, "Had enough of the museum, eh?"

"No," admitted the alien, "But I decided that I would like to share this experience with someone and that it wasn't fair to make you wait. I will simply return once Robin is back from the city of Gotham." Her green eyes turned to Vivian curiously.

"Oh! This is Vivian," Beast Boy said by way of introduction, motioning to the brown haired girl opposite him, "I, uh... just ran into her. Vivian, meet Starfire."

Vivian's still tear stained face lit up as she smiled broadly, "Oh, wow! Two of the titans in one day! This must be my lucky day! Too bad I can't legally buy a lottery ticket."

Beast Boy smiled then stood, leaving his half-eaten salad at the table, "Well, I guess we better go now. See ya around, Vivian."

Vivian's face fell, a sad expression crossing her features, "Yeah. I guess. It was nice meeting you."

A pang of pity welled up inside Starfire as she looked at Vivian's deflated state. Suddenly, she smiled broadly, "I have the most glorious idea! Why don't we take Vivian back to the T-Tower? She may meet the others and partake in some gaming of the video."

Vivian sprang to life once more, her eyes widening and sparkling like stars, "Oh, wow, really?! Oh wow, that'd be... that'd be GREAT!"

For his own part, Beast Boy looked at Starfire with a note of surprise but grinned lopsidedly, "Hey, that's a great idea, Star. Well, as long as she's up for it. Are you, Vivian?" He passed a sidelong look over to the bespeckled girl.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Vivian exclaimed, practically jumping out of her seat, "I must be the luckiest girl in the world!"

As the three exited the museum, the discarded shake that Vivian left on the table began to tremble lightly. Suddenly, it tipped and spilled it's contents all over the floor a split second before a man carrying a tray loaded with food crossed the area. With a cry of surprise and a crash, the man slipped on the spilled beverage, sending a cascade of food everywhere and landing hard on his back.


	2. Meet the Depressed

Chapter 2: Meet the Depressed

"Okay, so there's 'Pickman's Model' or 'Dagon'," Cyborg stated, holding up the DVDs of both movies to Raven as she sat reading a book.

Her eyes flickered up to examine the disks being held up, "I don't care. I'll just be reading."

"Awww, c'mon, Raven," the half-robot pleaded, "These are two really good horror movies! I can't decide without Beast Boy around."

Raven stared back for a beat. "You two always argue over the movie."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Cyborg with a grin, "Whatever he says means we should watch the opposite."

At that moment, the door opened and in walked Starfire, Beast Boy and the late addition still carrying her books. "What's up, folks?"

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg cried with a bright smile, "I was just deciding what to watch! 'Dagon' or 'Pickman's Model'?"

The green titan paused, considering for a moment, "Definitely 'Dagon'."

"'Pickman's Model' it is!" Cyborg stated, lifting the winner in one hand.

"Actually, Cyborg," Starfire interjected, "We were hoping to engage in some playing of the games of video with our new friend." The alien girl motioned back to the silent Vivian, clutching her books like a lifeline.

"Oh, hey, I didn't know we had company," Cyborg stated cheerily, putting down the movies and moving over to the brown haired girl. He towered over her and she offered a flickering, nervous smile in return, "I'm Cyborg, Who are you little lady?"

"I'm V-Vivian. Vivian Starr. Wow! I can't... c-can't believe I'm actually here with, um... the Teen Titans!" Vivian's gray eyes shifted over towards where Raven had returned to reading, "And... that's... Raven, right?"

The dark girl again shifted her eyes from the pages of the book, turning them to gaze at the shy girl. For a moment, a feeling of... something... passed through her. Just a flash, but it was there. Something at once alien yet familiar, frightening yet comforting, wild yet controlled. A very contradictory feeling. A feeling that made her slightly uneasy. Of course, her face betrayed none of this and instead she merely nodded once and said, "Yes."

"Wow, this is great!" gushed Vivian happily, moving over and sitting down on the couch next to the purple haired girl and setting her books on the coffee table in front of her.

"What is?" a voice said from the doorway.

"Robin!" Starfire squealed happily, hurrying over and embracing the Boy Wonder in a crushing hug, "You have returned!"

"Yes," he stated in a slightly strangulated voice before the alien teen released him, a faint blush disappearing on his cheeks, "I'm back. It was just a short trip."

"How was Gotham?" Cyborg asked, sitting on the opposite side of Raven who had since once more returned to her book.

Robin shrugged, "It was the same as usual. Things are a little better there now, I think. Anyway, I have some interesting news."

"Oh?" Beast Boy asked, sitting down next to the once again quiet Vivian and smoothly placing an arm over the top of the couch behind her, "What's up?"

"I had a talk with Mister Bruce Wayne while there," Robin stated, walking further into the room, "Apparently, Wayne Enterprises' archeology department as made an interesting discovery. Something about a set of Hittite inscriptions. Anyway, before heading to Gotham they're going to come through Jump City. It'll stay here for a few days at a warehouse before being donated to Gotham University for investigation. He said he wanted us to look after it."

Cyborg arched an eyebrow, "Look after some dusty old relics? Isn't that more of a job for security guards?"

"There's been some robberies recently of artifacts like this in Gotham and Metropolis," Robin reported, "Mister Wayne is worried the same thing could happen to his company's find." He paused, noticing the small, quiet girl sitting serenely next to Beast Boy, listening to the shop talk. "Oh, hi there."

Vivian smiled weakly and wiggled her fingers in greeting.

"This is Vivian!" Beast Boy stated with a grin, "I met her at the museum I took Star to today. We invited her to play some video games with us."

Robin paused before smiling and nodding, eyes brushing over the books on the table. "Pleased to meet you, Vivian. These yours?"

"Y-yes," Vivian replied timidly.

"'Egyptian Hieroglyphics and the Rosetta Stone', 'Ancient Sanskrit', 'Wheelock's Latin', 'Toban's Spirit Guide'..." Robin read off the titles, "That's quite a collection there."

Vivian smiled wanly and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm, uh... g-good at languages, I guess. My only, um... my only t-talent. Not like all of you." She sighed heavily, dreamily, "You all are amazing. I... I always w-wanted super powers. I really wish I had something special." Suddenly, her timid features twisted into a mask of viciousness, a hateful sneer on her features, eyes glittering with wild, intense, anger, "How easily I could rain destruction on all who vex me!" Her fist clenched tight. Again, Raven felt that twinge of... something. Much stronger this time.

All of the other Titans just sat, staring at the girl blankly before the hate and anger melted away from Vivian's face. "What? Is... oh... d-did I say s-something wrong?" she asked, voice once again timid and uneasy, looking around at the other teens.

"No," Raven stated dryly, voice heavy with sarcasm, "We constantly have guests talk about how much they could 'rain destruction' on people."

Vivian deflated slightly, gray eyes shining with tears. She stood up and shakily gathered her books. "I should... I s-should go," she murmured softly.

"No, wait, Vivian!" Beast Boy said, standing and putting his hands up in a placating motion, "Don't go. Raven didn't mean it."

Vivian forced a smile and shook her head, "N-no, that's okay. It's getting late, anyway. I need to get home."

Beast Boy frowned but nodded, "Okay. Well, hey... you can come back any time!"

"Can I really?!" Vivian asked, brightening considerably, "Wow! That's great! I'll... uh... come back tomorrow, maybe? Anyway, I should leave. It was very nice meeting you all. See ya! I, um... c-can see myself out." Hurriedly, the brown haired girl moved to the exit and left.

As soon as Vivian had left, Beast Boy spun around and glared at Raven, "Just what do you think you were doing?"

"Stating the obvious," Raven replied, not looking up from the pages, "I can't help it if your new girlfriend--"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Beast Boy yelled, cutting the dark teen off, "We're just friends!"

"Yeah, right," Raven stated flatly, looking up from the book, "Well, then, you have quite the track record when it comes to picking up 'just friends'."

Beast Boy stood, stunned by Raven's words. "Dude, I cannot believe you just said that," he whispered, anger welling up inside him. Hands clenched at his sides, the titan turned and began to stalk out of the room.

"Friends, please!" Starfire interjected worriedly, "This should be a time of celebration! We should be singing joyously now that Beast Boy's new friend of girl--"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Beast Boy shouted before returning to his previous idea of stalking out of the room.

Silence reigned for several moments before Cyborg looked over at Raven who had, again, returned to the book. "Girl, that was cold. Don't you think you should go apologize?"

Raven frowned slightly, glancing at Cyborg, "Why?"

"Cyborg's right, Raven," Robin stated matter-of-factly, "Bringing up Terra—"

"I didn't say anything about Terra," Raven interjected.

"No, but you sure made the implication," Robin countered, "Beast Boy isn't stupid. He can read between the lines."

Raven pursed her lips and shut her book with a snap. "All right," she assented grumpily, "Since it seems I won't get any reading done until I do, I'll go apologize. But I was only stating a fact." She stood and headed off towards Beast Boy's room, cloak billowing behind her.


	3. Eyes in the Dark

Chapter 3: Eyes in the Dark

Beast Boy glared up at the ceiling of his room, his hands folded behind his head where he lay on his bed. He was angry. More than angry, he was fuming. Why did Raven have to be so insensitive?

There came a small knock on his door. "Beast Boy? It's Raven. Let me in."

"Go away, Raven. I don't want to talk to you."

"Suit yourself." Beast Boy felt his heart sink a bit more. In truth, he did want to talk to the gloomy girl. He wanted to know why they always fought. Why she refused to give him a break, ever. But he also wanted her to work for it. He sighed heavily, frowning.

Then Beast Boy heard something in the hallway and turned his head to look at the door. It was a heated conversation, but even his sensitive ears could only pick out bits and pieces. Soon Raven's voice came again, a mild note of agitation in it, "Come on, Beast Boy, open up. Please? I just want to talk."

A smile flickered up on his lips and he sighed again, drawing himself into a seated position on his bed. "Okay, fine. C'mon in." The door opened and Raven stepped through, her features as always tightly controlled.

"I've come to... apologize," she murmured as the door closed behind her.

"Cy made you, huh?" the green titan asked with a knowing smirk.

"Bingo," Raven intoned, moving over to sit on the bed, "But. I suppose he's right. I should apologize. What I said was probably uncalled for."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "'Probably'?"

"Okay, it was uncalled for. Happy?" Raven asked dryly, "I am sorry. But... you do have a habit of bringing strays in."

Beast Boy felt the anger rise inside him again. "Gee, you sound so sincere," he grumbled with a voice dripping in sarcasm.

Raven sighed slightly and closed her eyes for a moment. "Beast Boy," she finally said, "I'm not good at... expressing my feelings. I have to keep myself under tight control at all times, you know that. You have to admit that what she said was certainly very odd."

"Okay, I admit Vivian has a bit of a problem communicating," Beast Boy replied with a nod, "She coulda chose her words more carefully. But then again, so could have you. I don't... I don't think she... does well with other people. I think she gets made fun of a lot."

Raven quirked an eyebrow curiously, "And you know this... how?"

"Just... something she said when we were talking," Beast Boy stated evasively, "And look at how shy she was. No one's that way who hasn't had really bad experiences with people, y'know."

Raven pursed her lips tightly, frowning.

"Raven? What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, noticing the tight expression on the gloomy titan's restrained face.

"Nothing," she stated quickly, standing, "I gave my apology. I'll leave now."

"Oh, no you don't!" Beast Boy stated, standing as well and crossing his arms over his chest, "I know you better than that. Something is bothering you. Tell me."

Raven paused, considering. "All right," she finally said, "Tonight, when I met Vivian... I felt a strange... sensation. I couldn't quite place it. It was both alien and familiar. A contradiction in terms."

Beast Boy stared for a while before breaking out in uproarious laughter. After several minutes he managed to calm down enough to grin widely, "You're jealous!"

"What?"

"You're jealous of Vivian!" Beast Boy stated, still grinning like a madman, "Oh, dude! If I would have known you felt that way about me..."

"Oh, please," Raven stated, rolling her eyes exasperatedly, "I certainly was not and am not jealous of Little Miss Doom and Destruction. Especially not over you."

"So you say," Beast Boy stated slyly in a teasing tone, "But you're lying. Not that I could blame you. I am a hunky-hunk of one hundred percent grade-A manliness!"

"In your case I imagine it's all tofu," Raven replied in a voice as dry as a desert, "Believe what you want. I gave you my apology. I'm leaving now. I have to go meditate." Without a backwards glance, Raven moved towards the exit.

"Raven, wait, I--" But Raven was gone, leaving Beast Boy alone. "Arrrgh!!" He cried out in frustration, "Geez, why can't she take a joke?! And why is it even when she comes to apologize to me, I always end up being the one saying I'm sorry! And why am I talking to myself?!"

Before Beast Boy could ponder those questions further, an alarm klaxon blared to life.

"Okay, team," Robin said as the five stood outside the Jump City museum, "Someone tripped an alarm in the museum. We don't know who it is or what they're after, but it might be related to the disappearing artifacts at Gotham and Metropolis. We'll search floor by floor. Beast Boy, you and Cyborg take the basement. Star, you and I will search the first and second floors. Raven, you take the third floor. As soon as you find the criminal, report your position to the rest of us. Everybody ready?"

Starfire stared at the building. "Is this not the location where we went earlier in the day, Beast Boy?"

"Yeah, it is," the green titan replied, nodding, "Same place I met Vivian. Looks like you'll get your tour today after all."

"No time for reminiscing right now," Robin stated, "We have to get in there before who ever is inside gets out. Everybody ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then, Titans, go!"

Raven walked through the darkened hallway, her hood pulled up to overshadow her face, cloak billowing out behind her. She walked calmly, each step echoing through the empty hallway. She stopped near a doorway leading into an Ancient Civilizations exhibit and peered around the corner suspiciously. Her instincts turned out to be correct; a black figure stood hunched over a smashed glass case, a clawed hand running over the surface where stone tablets once sat.

She quickly activated her communicator and spoke in a hushed tone to the receiver, "Robin, I found the--" The rest of Raven's words were cut off in a gasp as the figure suddenly turned and stared straight at her, eyes glowing a blood red against the dark. They narrowed slightly before the shadow began running straight at her.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven called out, her eyes glowing white as several stone sculptures were encased in black energy and hurdled towards the approaching shadow. The shadow hissed slightly and jumped up, slicing at the sculptures and easily reducing them to a jumbled mess of stone. The figure then did a graceful, flying leap and savagely kicked Raven in the chest, sending her flying back and into a display case. Dazed, Raven stood, shaking off the broken glass and managed to recover just in time to form a dark energy shield as the shadow's claws raked across. The figure followed up with several quick and precisely timed punches and kicks, Raven struggling to keep up with the constant flurry. The figure suddenly performed a leg sweep and knocked the dark Titan off her footing, sending her onto her back and knocking the wind out of her. Before she was able to recover, a hand closed around her throat, the nails long and razor sharp, though, oddly enough, painted a bright red. Raven felt herself being lifted up by her neck then slammed against a wall hard, next to some floodlights used to illuminate the descriptive text printed there.

"Azarath, Metr—urgh!" The hand tightened around her throat, choking off her words. Raven's own hands moved to her neck and tried to pry the choking hand away, but to no avail. Pinned to the wall and defenseless, Raven forced her fear down and decided to take stock of the situation.

With the better light she could see her captor. It was clearly a woman, rather tall and complete with a voluptuous figure. The skin was black and iridescent, completely smooth and shimmering with purple and dark blue highlights. Jet black hair fell in rolls from the top of her head, billowing behind her like some kind of cape. Perhaps the most strange thing where the two large bat-like wings that sprouted from her shoulder blades, the leathery skin thick with veins and sinew and topped with claws. The red eyes were pupiless and seemed to flicker along the top as if flames sprouted from the sockets. The most disturbing thing, however, was the mouth. Pleasant and human-looking enough when closed, but when smiling – as the figure was doing now – it looked most dangerous. Pearly white, jagged teeth set a contrast against the black skin, two of them elongated into fangs. That smile was like a dagger halfway unsheathed; vicious and ready to strike, yet containing a small bit of amusement.

"What have we here?" she purred in a pleasant, melodious voice, yet still sinister and deriding, "Mmm. How nice. I caught myself a playmate. I hope you don't break too easily. My previous toys didn't last long."The figure paused and leaned close to Raven's pinned form, sniffing lightly at the air around her. "I know that scent..." she murmured thoughtfully, a long forked tongue slipping from her lips and lapping against Raven's cheek, the girl shuddering in revulsion. The figure paused again, considering before the red eyes widened. "Trigon! You're the daughter of Trigon, aren't you my pretty little thing?"

Raven narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, "Never call me that."

A cascade of mirthless laughter rose form the demonic form, "But it's true, isn't it? You are the daughter of Trigon. Interesting." She flashed another of those dagger-like smiles, "Well, then. Since I like to hedge my bets, I think I'll let you live. This time."

"Don't do me any favors," Raven hissed back.

"I'm not," came the cryptic reply.

"Raven!" Robin was standing in the doorway with the other titans, a birdarang in his hands. The dark figure looked over and smirked lightly, "It looks like it's time for me to leave. I'll be seeing you... daughter of Trigon." Having said that, the dark figure pulled Raven away from the wall and tossed her at the other titans, giggling melodiously before bowing graciously and enfolding herself in her wings. Her form swirled in a black cloud, the wisps quickly disappearing and leaving no trace.

Raven frowned slightly as Cyborg caught her. She watched the dark figure dissolve and felt... something.

It was that same feeling she felt from Vivian.


	4. Suspicions Kindled

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Glad you're liking the story so far! Feel free to read and review more!

Catty Engles expressed a desire to know why the story is called Harbinger. Well, unfortunately, you won't know until one of the later chapters. And it won't be fully explained until near the very end. Muahahahaha! I'm evil!

Enjoy the new chapter, folks!

* * *

Chapter 4: Suspicions Kindled

"Are you sure you're okay?" Beast Boy asked as he followed Raven into the living room of the Titan's Tower, the other teens taking up the rear.

"For the hundredth millionth time, yes," Raven stated in a strained, raspy voice, running her fingers gingerly down the bruises that marked her pale skin as she walked towards the kitchen, "She got the drop on me, that's all."

"I can see why, what with that disappearing trick of hers," Cyborg noted, sitting down on the couch, "Any ideas on what she was after?"

"Some ancient stone tablets were in those smashed display cases," Robin said thoughtfully, "No one has had any luck translating them. They could be for anything. But I think they're related somehow to the other relic robberies."

Raven returned soon after, hands cradling a cup of herbal tea before she sat down. Thoughtfully, she sipped the soothing liquid.

"Did she say anything to you, Raven?" Robin suddenly asked, looking over at the gloomy titan, "Give any sort of clue."

"She didn't say anything important," Raven replied before hesitating and then speaking again, "But there was something. A feeling. A dark, foreboding feeling that I know is familiar but I can't quite place. I felt it before. Earlier, when that girl Vivian was here."

Beast Boy froze and looked over at Raven with wide eyes, "Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me! You think that demon thing was Vivian? C'mon, Raven, it lifted you off the ground! Vivian's shorter than I am!"

"I didn't say it was her," Raven stated flatly, "Just that I got the same feeling."

"Either way, it's something worth investigating," Robin stated with a nod.

Beast Boy threw up his hands. "Oh, come on! Robin, this is ridiculous! You're already saying she committed a crime without any real evidence! She's just a shy girl. Do you honestly think that the timid teen we all saw could have done any of what she's being accused of?!"

"BB, chill," Cyborg said gently, "No one is accusing anyone of anything. But c'mon, you gotta admit that the chick is weird."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at the half machine. "Oh, so says the guy who needs an oil change every three-thousand miles," the green titan replied sarcastically before sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Look, guys... being weird isn't a crime. If it was, we'd all be in jail right now, right? Cyborg is a half-machine. Robin is far too intense for his age. Raven has all those spooky powers. And Starfire has that weird eyebrow thing and is an alien to boot!"

"What is wrong with my eyebrows?" Starfire suddenly interjected, looking up as if she could see them and rubbing her forehead self-consciously.

Beast Boy sighed again, "Look, I'm just saying that we shouldn't get all paranoid just because someone is a little strange. When it comes down to it, we're all kinda weird."

Robin frowned slightly, "You have a point. But we shouldn't ignore Raven's feeling, either. We have to trust each other, Beast Boy."

The green titan growled low in his throat. "Don't you think you're jumping the gun a bit based on a 'feeling'?"

Raven glanced at Beast Boy with upraised eyebrows, "When I have a feeling, I'm usually right."

Beast Boy paused, the gears in his head turning. "Okay," he said slowly, "How about this. We'll investigate her... but I'll do it."

Cyborg blinked at Beast Boy, "What are you talking about?"

"I'll take her on a date," Beast Boy clarified, "Turn on the ol' BB charm, and learn everything you need to know. No need to go snooping around. Just tell me what you want to know and I'll get it. Piece of cake!"

Raven stared blankly at the green teen. "Oh yes," she stated with her usual dry sarcasm, "That is a great idea." She shook her head, "You must exist in another world."

"Actually, it is a great idea," Robin stated thoughtfully.

"What?!" Raven exclaimed, uncharacteristic surprise showing on her features for a brief moment before returning to it's neutral state. "Please tell me you're joking, Robin."

"I'm completely serious," Robin replied, "She apparently trusts Beast Boy, or at least is more comfortable around him than any of us. If she is involved in these robberies in some way, she'd probably be guarded and suspicious if we just questioned her. On a date? It's a more relaxed atmosphere. At the very least, she's more likely to flubb and reveal something incriminating to him. If something is found by Beast Boy, then we can investigate further."

"This is insane," Raven stated glumly, "We're going to rely on Beast Boy's charm to provide us with evidence? No thanks. I'd rather rely on a burglar to keep a diamond secure."

"Hey, lay off him, Rae," Cyborg said.

"I cannot believe we're actually going to rely on Beast Boy to extract criminal information from someone he wants to take on a date."

Beast Boy frowned deeply, placing his hands on his hips, "Hey, I admit I like Vivian. But I'm not gonna let my personal feelings get in the way. If she really is a criminal, if I really discover she did this... then I'll say so."

"And it's not as if we're looking for evidence capable of bringing her to trial," Robin stated matter-of-factly, "We're only seeing if there's sufficient evidence to warrant a more... rigorous investigation."

Raven frowned slightly and stood from the couch, "Well, it seems that the matter is settled no matter what. Since there's no point in talking about it anymore, I'll just go to my room to recover." With that, she began walking towards the residency wing.

"Raven, wait..." Beast Boy called after her, but she didn't give a backwards glance. The green teen sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair again, "Geez, I don't get her. This is the second time today she's just walked out on me when I was talking to her."

"She is probably merely... concerned about your safety," Starfire offered, "If Vivian is really the culprit behind these acts of stealing--"

"She's not, all right!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "And when I take her out on a date and I find nothing? You'll all know it too." The green titan whirled on his heel and stalked off to his own room.

The main room was silent for several long moments before Cyborg smiled and held up a DVD case, "So, uh... anyone up for a late-night movie?"


	5. Date With Darkness

Hey, folks! Sorry I've not updated in a bit. I've had to move recently and was dealing with that.

A special thanks to all the reviewers! Your comments keep me going.

An anonymous reviewer gave me one of the best compliments ever. I got the character interaction right between the Titans! Woohoo! I also dislike Mary-Sue characters and was glad that Vivian didn't seem like one. She's not. She's extremely flawed on many levels and flaws are important to a character. Perfect characters are boring.

Oh, and don't apologize for writing a long review. I love long reviews! Write more! Cover entire pages with your comments! Ahem.

Letselina mentioned that Raven seemed a little too mean and sarcastic. Reading it over, that definitely seems to be the case, but there is a reason for her being so on edge. Apparently, though, I haven't presented that well enough, so I will correct that in the future. Thanks for the comment!

In response to Catty Engles regarding the meaning of the word 'harbinger', the answer is yes. It does mean a foreshadower or precursor. The story will get more into that in Chapter 6.

Again, thanks to all the folks who read and reviewed! Glad to see people are liking things! So, without further ado... here's the latest chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: Date With Darkness

"Okay, I think I got it," Beast Boy said with a nod, mouth set in determination, "I need to find out where she was last night at the time when the museum was robbed, see if there's anyone who can substantiate her story, and try to find out if she knows anything about the demon thing, right?"

"That's about it," Robin affirmed with a nod, "Also keep on a lookout for anything strange and that should be enough to see if we need to investigate further."

"I won't let you down," Beast Boy stated with a broad smile, just before the door alert rang. "Well, that's probably Vivian. Time for me to put on the charm and get her out on a date. Invite her up!"

A moment later, the slight form of Vivian appeared in the entrance. In her hands she held a white box and presented it to the assembled titans in the living room. "Here you go, everyone! It's, uh... not m-much. Just some chocolate. But, uh... I thought I s-should bring something." With a bit of a flourish, the brown-haired girl removed the top of the box and offered up the dark ingots of sugary goodness.

Cyborg took one of the small chocolates and bit into it hesitantly. "Hey, not bad."

Vivian blushed faintly and grinned at the half-man's words, "Thanks! I made it myself. Well... I mixed the ingredients in any case." Robin and Starfire both reached into the box and pulled out one of the chocolate pieces and, with a small nudge from Cyborg, Raven did the same. Vivian looked over at Beast Boy and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry... I didn't make any especially for you. I know you're all vegetarian and all."

A confused expression appeared on the green titan's features, "Huh? It's just chocolate. Last time I checked, that was a plant."

"Yeah, but it uses sugar."

Beast Boy blinked twice, "Dude, sugar is a plant too."

Vivian nodded, "Right, but sugar refinement process utilizes animals. Or, more accurately, their bones. There's this stuff called 'char' which is basically just crushed animal bones. Usually cows. Anyway, the pores of bone turn out to be great for capturing impurities in sugar. So they grind up the sugar cane, add water, then run it through a big vat filled with char and the sugar water comes out clean on the other side. Then they take the vat, put it into a blast furnace to vaporize the contaminates, and use it all over again."

All the titans had stopped mid-bite and stared at the girl.

Gray eyes glanced around in puzzlement, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Thankfully, Beast Boy decided to change the subject of conversation, instead offering a wide grin and saddling up to Vivian. "So, Viv," he said, "I was wondering, uh... if you'd like to go out today. Just us."

Vivian paused, blinking back at Beast Boy. "'Just us'?" she queried curiously, "You mean... in like a date or something?"

The green titan blushed faintly and nodded, "Uh... yeah."

"Wow!" exclaimed the brown haired girl, smiling brightly, "I... I've n-never really been on a date before. Heck, I've never even been asked. Well, I was once, but it turned out to be a horrible j-joke." Her face was shadowed briefly with a dark expression before she shook her head as if to clear it and forced a smile back on her lips, "Um, so... um... I guess, sure!"

Beast Boy grinned broadly. Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"We, uh... can go back to the museum. Or there's a private collection of rare artifacts being shown downtown?"

Beast Boy's grin faded slightly before he rubbed the back of his head absently, "Uh... actually I was kinda thinking more along the lines of going to the park, or to the movies or something."

Vivian blinked again. "Oh. Um... yeah, I guess that's okay too. Sorry. I don't have much experience with dates." Her smile returned, radiant as before, "This is unbelievable! I meet the Teen Titans, then get a d-date with Beast Boy himself! As long as I'm back home by eight o'clock."

"Why eight?"

For a moment, Vivian seemed surprised by the question and faltered in a response. Finally, though, she smiled hesitantly and replied, "My, uh... m-my parents would worry. So, um... s-so. I have to get back before then. That's all. Wouldn't want to get in trouble with the folks and all!"

"Oh, right," Beast Boy said with a nod before motioning to the doorway, "Well, let's go. We'll decide where to go on the way, okay?"

Vivian laughed nervously and spun around on her heel, heading for the exit. Beast Boy smiled widely and gave the other titans a thumbs up before disappearing after her.

For a long moment, no one spoke. Finally, Raven turned towards Robin and asked in her dry monotone, "Do you still think this was a good idea?"

After taking in a bad horror movie at the local cinema, Beast Boy and Vivian took a break at his favorite pizza restaurant, the pair sitting outdoors as the day sun shown over them.

"So," Beast Boy began as they ordered and their drinks were delivered, "What did you think of the museum yesterday?"

"Oh, it was wonderful!" gushed the girl in glasses happily, "I saw some old tablets that have never been translated. Of course, they were behind glass, so I couldn't see them very well. But it was quite interesting."

Beast Boy hmmed softly, "Can I ask you a question?"

Vivian nodded, sipping on her soda silently.

"Did you see anyone... strange while there?"

Vivian blinked behind her glasses, tilting her head to one side, "Strange...? In what way? Why do you ask?"

"The place was robbed last night," Beast Boy stated, "I was kinda hoping you might have seen something unusual. Suspicious characters or something."

She shook her head, shrugging, "Sorry, no. My, uh... m-my attention was elsewhere." Vivian's cheeks reddened slightly.

"Eh, well, it doesn't matter," the green titan replied with a smile, "I wanna apologize again for Raven. She gets a bit..." Beast Boy's voice faded off as he searched for a proper word.

"Abrasive?" Vivian filled in with a nod, "Yeah, I... uhm... I n-noticed. I don't think she likes me very much. "

"I hope you made it home okay."

Vivian nodded, "Yeah, I did. It was still light out when I got home."

Mentally, Beast Boy crossed off reconnaissance information. So, she had to be back home before eight. "That's good. I hope your parents weren't angry at all."

"Oh, they weren't there," Vivian stated dismissively with a wave of her hand, "They're... busy. And not around often. They're off somewhere for like two weeks now."

Beast Boy's brow furrowed, "But... you said you had to be back by eight because your parents would be upset?"

Again, the brown haired girl froze for a moment before letting out a string of nervous laughter, "Oh, s-sorry. Uhm, bad c-choice of words, I guess. I just meant that they trust me to be on my own. Um. And I w-wouldn't want to betray that trust."

Before Beast Boy could say something else, though, the pair were shadowed. "Well, what do we have here?" a voice said, jeering. It was a teenage boy, rather broad shouldered; the stereotypical jock. He had his arm around a blonde girl who smiled smugly with an air of superiority. "Looks like the little freak has a date!"

Vivian's eyes swiveled to regard the pair, a look of panic on her features. "T... Ted?"

"Man, she's even more ugly up close," the blonde girl stated flatly, looking at Vivian as if she was something that crawled out from under a rock, "I can't believe you even faked her out, babe. How could you keep your lunch down?"

Jaw tightening, Vivian dropped her gaze to just peer into her soda, her hands folded around the glass. She remained silent at the verbal assault.

"Well, it was funny," Ted replied to the blonde, "She cried her eyes out in front of the whole class." The teen laughed derisively, nearly sneering at Vivian.

"Hey! Leave her alone," Beast Boy said, frowning deeply.

The pair then turned their belittling attention to the green titan, laughing shortly. "Aww, isn't that cute," Ted said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Her little green boyfriend wants to protect her!"

"If you ask me, they deserve each other," the blonde said, smiling in a sickly sweet way without any trace of warmth, "They're both ugly freaks. I guess there is someone in the world for everyone, no matter how screwed up."

Beast Boy glared at the pair as Vivian's hands tightened about the glass of soda, her knuckles turning white. Beast Boy was about to say something else when Ted spoke again, snorting softly, "C'mon, baby. Let's leave the little weirdos to their date. Maybe their mutual hideousness will cause 'em to both die of a heart attack." Laughing cruelly, the pair moved off, quickly darting around the corner of a building.

Vivian didn't look up, hands still tight around the glass in front of her. Beast Boy growled under his breath as he saw the pair head off then turned a sympathetic eye towards Vivian. "Hey," he said gently, "Don't worry about those idiots. They obviously don't know what they're missing. Probably because that happens to be a brain."

For a moment, Vivian remained silent and impassive before she laughed softly, looking up, eyes shining with tears again. "You... always know how to make me laugh, Beast Boy. Um... thanks. Most would probably just leave an ugly lost cause like me after the first few minutes."

"You're not ugly," Beast Boy stated with a note of certainty, "Those two? Were just trying to get to you because you're smart and funny. They're not important."

A smile twitched up on the brown haired girl's lips and she nodded, "Y-yeah. I guess you're right. Thanks. Besides..." Vivian's face twisted once more into that hideous mask of hate and anger, though her voice was deadly, icy calm. "I'm sure they'll get theirs soon enough."

Beast Boy's brow furrowed and he was about to reply when there suddenly was great commotion from down the street. The high-pitched squealing of breaks, followed by the scream of a woman, and a hideous bone-shattering crunch.

"What was that?!" Beast Boy asked, standing immediately and taking Vivian's hand, "C'mon, we gotta see if we can help." He ran off in the direction of the noise, dragging a much more reluctant Vivian with him. He pushed his way through the crowd of people who had gathered quickly around the accident scene and quickly had to force down his lunch at the scene before him.

Blood was splattered across the street and on a large car nearby. The owner of the car, a middle-aged man, was in near panic. "I don't know what happened! I was stopped at a light and the car just lurched forward!"

"My legs! I can't feel my legs!" the voice was familiar and full of sobbing fear. The voice came from Ted, who lied broken and battered on the street, his legs both at odd angles. A half-scream, half-gurgle rose from nearby, blonde hair now matted and stained with blood. The figure lifted her head, revealing a mutilated face; broken teeth, stripped flesh, crushed nose. Horror and fear shown in her eyes, but all that escaped her ruined mouth was that same gurgling scream, bubbles forming in the blood.

Beast Boy looked on in shock and turned towards Vivian who was staring at the grisly scene with serene neutrality on her features. "Quick, Viv! Go call an ambulance!"

Vivian kept staring at the mess for a moment before seeming to snap out of a trance. "Huh? Oh! Right... I'll be... I'll be r-right back." She turned and moved through the crowd running for a nearby phonebooth.

No one saw the wide, wild, maniacal smile that crossed her lips, vicious and cruelty born in her visage.


	6. Shadowing Darkness

Happy Halloween, everyone! Hope everyone had a safe and fun holiday.

As always, I want to thank all the people who took time to write reviews. I'm always amazed by how well my writing is recieved. Thank you all!

To FieryTopaz: Glad to see you're liking the fic! Yeah, I dislike the  
Terra cliche" myself. You're quite close to what's really going on with your prediction; I am most impressed! But of course, things are a tad more complex than that as you'll soon see.

I can't say I've read anything by those authors you mentioned; I'll make it a point to try and find some and read them. Thanks for the recommendation!

Thanks for the words of support, boogalaga! I always try to keep canon people in character. Glad you're liking Vivian; I'm quite proud of her as a character!

LadyHood: I'm happy you liked Candy Coated Nightmare! It was my first Teen Titans fic and I think it turned out better than I expected. Nice to see other Raven fans around! I hope I don't disappoint you in later chapters and ruin a chance at having a #1 fan!

So, without further ado, here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Shadowing Darkness

"... And in other news tonight, a tragic accident at the corner of Cherry and Galena seriously hurt two high school students," the newswoman intoned on the television, "Ted Harding and Daphne Volk, two popular students at Francis Scott Key high were both hit by a car while on an outing. Both were seriously injured with Ted's spine being crushed and Daphne's face being mutilated. A promising football star, doctors have stated that the young man may never walk again. Daphne will require major reconstructive surgery and will still likely be scarred for life. Both are in serious but stable condition."

"Man, that's harsh," Cyborg stated as he watched the news, the other three titans lounging and waiting for Beast Boy to return.

Censored video of the accident showed up on the screen, the crowd in the background. Suddenly Starfire gasped and pointed at the television, "By the Great Moons of Centar, is that not Beast Boy?"

The screen was, indeed, showing the green titan shoving his way through the crowd, Vivian being dragged behind him.

"Yeah," Cyborg stated, leaning forward and peering at the screen, "And isn't that Vivian?"

"I'm back!" called Beast Boy's voice before anyone else could react to the images on the screen.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed, concern in her voice, "The electronic box of ignorance showed you at an accident site! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the green titan stated with a nod, troubled frown on his features, "Some date. It was weird. Vivian and I saw those two just before the car crash and everything."

"You saw them before the accident?" Robin queried with an upraised eyebrow, looking up from the newspaper in his hands.

Beast Boy nodded, frowning slightly, "Yeah. They, uh... they stopped to insult Viv and I. She was pretty upset. And then we heard the crash..." His voice faded off at the blood soaked memory.

Robin's eyes narrowed, lips pulling into a tight line, "Interesting. What else did you find out?"

"Well, she went home after she left here," Beast Boy stated, walking over to the couch and collapsing into it, "Her parents are traveling somewhere, though, so she doesn't have anyone to substantiate her story. She didn't see anyone at the museum, either."

"She didn't call any friends or anything?" Robin pressed, "No one at all?"

"I don't think she has many friends," Beast Boy stated with a sigh.

"Gee, there's a shocker," Raven stated flatly causing the green titan to glare at her.

Robin was deep in thought, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm. Well, I have to say things are a bit suspicious. I think the situation warrants more investigation."

"What?" Beast Boy asked, turning on Robin, "But... she doesn't know anything about that. She's just a shy girl!"

Robin shook his head, "I think there's too many coincidences. She was at the museum the day it was robbed. She said she had a talent with languages and what was stolen was an untranslated tablet. She can't substantiate her whereabouts for the burglary. She was right at the place where a terrible accident occurred and had an argument with the people involved. That all seems a little too convenient, doesn't it?"

"That's all just bad luck and coincidences!" Beast Boy exclaimed, waving his arms wildly.

"Beast Boy," Robin stated calmly, "We let you go and get information to try and see if she was worth investigating further. I think it is."

"C'mon, you can't possibly think all those coincidences is worth investigating poor Viv?"

"Not by themselves, no," Robin stated, with a shake of his head, "But all together? Yes, I think they do. Especially given Raven's feeling... and this." Robin tossed his paper at the green titan who caught it and peered at the page Robin was reading.

"'Ancient Scroll Stolen From Private Collection,'" Beast Boy read, "'An ancient scroll was stolen last night from the private collection of William Hardy. The collection was to be shown to the public for the first time tomorrow when the scroll was stolen. Mister Hardy has decided to go on with the showing and has offered a half-a-million dollar reward for information on this case...'" Beast Boy looked up, "What does this have to do with Vivian?"

"One of the places she wanted to go for your date was to this collection," Robin stated, "This scroll was stolen last night sometime after we were at the museum. Doesn't it seem kind of odd she would want to go there?"

"She's just interested in ancient stuff!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Maybe," Robin replied with a nod, "I admit the evidence we have so far is completely circumstantial. But I think it warrants further investigation. At the very least to clear her of any wrong doing." He smiled gently, "Don't worry I'll be discrete."

Beast Boy sighed in defeat and hunched over, "Fine. I guess you're right."

"Good," Robin stated with a nod, "Tomorrow I'll follow her and see what happens."

Bright and early the next day Robin headed out to follow his quarry. For the most part, the day was boring. Vivian awoke and bathed, getting dressed in her plain clothes then went to school. Robin made meticulous notes throughout the day; Vivian remained isolated and tormented by her fellow students, but she bore it all silently and without complaint. Quite a large portion of her school was covered in flowers and shows of support for the two hurt students. Robin watched as Vivian walked by a wall covered in get well cards and various notes of encouragement. She stopped suddenly, turning towards the wall and glaring at it with simmering rage. With visible effort, the brown haired girl turned away from the wall and headed off to class.

The rest of the day was uneventful and Robin began to think he was wasting his time. Maybe Raven's feeling was wrong. Maybe Beast Boy was right and Vivian was just a shy, nervous girl who was picked on a lot. But his gut told him differently; the nagging feeling that somehow Vivian was involved would not shake.

The Boy Wonder followed Vivian back home and watched through her window from a nearby tree as she silently completed her homework, his form hidden by the foliage. Her desk was a mess, filled with all kinds of papers and books. Briefly, Robin considered just giving up and going back to the tower when he noticed something through his binoculars. On the desk were two crumpled ticket stubs, one for Gotham, the other for Metropolis. Robin narrowed his eyes and increased the magnification, examining the dates on the tickets.

"Hmm," he murmured quietly, "Same weeks as the robberies." Robin swiveled his attention towards the rest of the papers on the desk, his eyes narrowing as he saw a set of clippings and pictures of various ancient artifacts.

They were all of the ones which were stolen.

Robin set his mouth into a thin line. He was positive now that the brown haired girl had some connection with the robberies, but what he really needed was a smoking gun. At that moment, Vivian yawned and stretched her arms over her head before standing from her desk and placing her glasses on a nightstand. She grabbed a bathrobe from a hook by the door and walked out of the room. As soon as she had left, Robin slipped into the room through the window. He walked silently through the room and examined the desk closer, gently rifling through the papers. One of them caught his eye and he picked it up, peering at it.

It was an announcement from Wayne Enterprizes saying they had made a most amazing find.

Just then, Robin heard the door begin to open. In an instant and with speed and agility born from intense training and determination, Robin bounded into the closet, hiding among the clothes there, the door open a crack so he could peer through and watch the room. In stepped Vivian with a towel around her head and clad in the bathrobe, silhouetted against the last rays of the fading sun. She sighed and headed directly for the bed, quickly crawling underneath the covers. Robin froze for a moment, watching the girl for any activity before gently placing his hand on the door and beginning to push. He stopped immediately.

Vivian gasped loudly and arched her back off the bed, hands clawing at the covers, eyes wide open with pain. "N... no..." she gasped out as she tumbled from the bed, falling with a thump on the floor on all fours. Robin again placed his hand on the door, about ready to burst in and help, but stayed his hand. He watched as Vivian panted, her eyes shutting tight, clearly in agony. An idle part of his mind wondered how easy doing this sort of thing was for his mentor; Robin himself wanted nothing more than to burst in and help and it took every ounce of his willpower to stop himself. He needed answers and he had the feeling that whatever was happening was going to provide them.

Vivian whimpered in agony, her hands gripping at the carpet. "No, please..." she whispered out, "N... not now... not t-tonight... please!"

Robin's eyes widened as he saw her skin begin to twist and tighten, turning from the rather pale complexion to a iridescent black. Her form grew taller and red claws sprouted from her fingers. She bowed her head, the towel falling and letting her brown hair fall over her face like a shroud. The hair began to lengthen and darken into a pitch black. Even her clothes began to change, the bathrobe morphing into a tight back leotard, hardly noticeable against the skin. Finally, two black leathery wings burst forth from her shoulder blades and flapped once.

Robin kept very still as he watched through the crack in the door, the now changed figure rising to her feet and stretching her arms over her head in a mockery of the action Vivian did not a few minutes before, though her back remained turned. Slowly, the figure turned, revealing fiery red eyes and wicked smile composed of sharp teeth. The figure paused and tilted her head as if listening for something, the red eyes gazing slowly around the room. A low growl erupted from her throat, the sound soft before she walked off, beyond the angle of Robin's view.

Everything was silent and still for several tense moments before suddenly a red eye appeared in front of Robin, peering back at him through the crack. The eye narrowed slightly before the door was opened fully.

Robin was face-to-face with the creature, one of her hands on the doorknob, the other on her hip. She looked at Robin as if sizing up a piece of meat, her lips curling into a long, vicious smile, fangs stark against the darkness of her face.

Robin didn't trust that smile. His muscles tightened as he readied for a fight.

"You came in my room," she purred softly, the voice melodious and teasing, but possessing a consuming menace, "No one should go in my room."


	7. The Harbinger

Heya folks! Kind of a short chapter today, but there's a lot of exposition stuffed in it. It should provide a little more light on what's really going on. Of course, where there's light there is also shadow.

Oh, by the way Letselina... who says she can't control her powers? Or even if she has any? Muahahaha!

Enough of my cryptic comments! Thanks again for the reviews. Here's the new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Harbinger

"So, does Polly wanna cracker?"

In an instant, Robin had a birdarang in his hand and had taken up a defensive position; the closet was too small for him to use his bo staff.

The dark figure laughed softly and held up her hands in a placating gesture, "Easy there, cowboy. I don't want to fight you. In fact, just the opposite. I want to help you." Again, she flashed that predatory sharp-toothed grin.

Robin narrowed his eyes, but didn't change his stance or lower his birdarang, "Vivian?"

"Not quite," the figure said in a sing-song voice, "I'm just... using her body."

"You possessed her?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"'Possessed' is such a loaded term," the figure responded, "It implies force or cohesion. I can't do that. I can only inhabit a body in which I've been specifically invited." Idly she examined her red claws, moving over to the bed and sitting down on it, "It was a standard agreement. She gave me a body I could use during the night, and I gave her what she wanted during the day."

"Who are you?" Robin asked, stepping cautiously from the closet, always keeping the shadowy figure in front of him.

She smiled another of those wicked smiles, "You may call me... Harbinger."

"Harbinger, huh?" Robin asked curiously, "Interesting name."

"It's actually more of a title," Harbinger replied with a wave of her hand, "My name is unpronounceable by humans. Unless, of course, you bisect your tongue down the middle." As if to demonstrate, Harbinger's long forked tongue slipped from her lips and she drew a single red claw down the center before giggling impishly.

"What is it you want?"

Harbinger grinned broadly, "That's usually my line." She leaned back against the bed, crossing her legs in a movement of practiced seduction, "I like to make people happy. I like to give people what they want. It's sort of my mission in life."

Robin narrowed his eyes again, "Get to the point, Harbinger."

"Very well," Harbinger murmured reclining on the bed, "As you're no doubt aware, several ancient artifacts have been stolen."

"You stole them?" Robin queried.

She shook her head, "Nope, sorry to disappoint. I admit I was at the scenes. But I was there for the same reason you were. I was investigating."

"So why did you attack Raven?"

Harbinger shrugged her shoulders absently, "She was wearing that cloak. I thought she was one of them."

Robin frowned slightly, finally putting his birdarang away, "One of who?"

"They call themselves the Church of Starry Wisdom," Harbinger replied matter-of-factly, "Corrupted humans who are mere puppets for the schemes and machinations of a being of cosmic power. They are dedicated to bringing the Dread God of Ba'Cthuga to earth. They seek to destroy your world. If they succeed, mankind will have to invent new words for the kinds of terror and pain you will experience."

Robin's frown deepened, "So why do you want to help us?"

"Do I really need a reason?" Harbinger asked, black eyebrows arching curiously, "Isn't it enough that I don't want to see this planet reduced to a broken, maimed cinder twirling in space?"

Robin narrowed his eyes again, "I don't trust you."

Harbinger sighed, rolling her red eyes, "Oh, please. Just suffice to say that I have an interest in not seeing this world fall to Ba'Cthuga." Her lips twitched up into a wicked smile as she slid off the bed and walked towards the Boy Wonder, letting a single finger trace gently around the outline of his mask, "Besides... we all have our secrets. I'd show you mine, if you'd show me yours."

Robin grimaced and stepped back, out of the shadow woman's grasp, "No thanks. What do these artifacts have to do with the Church of Starry Wisdom?"

"By themselves, the artifacts are nothing more than stone and paper," Harbinger clarified, "Together, however, they can be used in a ritual to open a portal to another dimension. And allowing Ba'Cthuga to come to earth. They almost have all they need. Only one more artifact and then to wait until the stars are right and they can bring their lord to earth."

"The Wayne Enterprises find," Robin murmured quietly.

"Bingo!" Harbinger exclaimed with a bright grin, "You are a smart one, aren't you, you little cutie? So do we have a deal?"

"Deal?"

Harbinger nodded, "Yeah. I help you with the little cult problem and we both keep the earth safe."

Robin frowned deeply, glaring at the woman in front of him suspiciously, "I think we can handle it on our own."

"Don't be overconfident," Harbinger replied, "I know how to stop them, you don't. Besides... don't you want to verify that I didn't take over Vivian's body uninvited? She'll be back in the morning. The shipment containing the artifacts doesn't arrive until tomorrow."

Mild surprise crossed Robin's features, "How do you know that? The article didn't mention anything about where it was being shipped or when."

Harbinger smiled one of those wicked smiles again, "I have my sources."

Robin hesitated for a moment, lips pressing into a thin line. "All right, fine. But you stay with us at the Tower until morning."

"Of course, of course," Harbinger replied pleasantly, "You can even tie me up if that would give you peace of mind."

"That won't be necessary," Robin replied, moving towards the window, "Come on."

Grinning broadly, Harbinger laughed softly, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	8. Better Half

Heya folks! Another shortish chapter this is. The next one promises to be a bit more dramatic and longer.

Letselina: Don't feel bad about not being right about the power thing. Honestly, if I were reading this story and not writing it, I would have made the same conclusion. Oh! And I forgot to mention this last chapter, but you were right in that Harbinger said something Raven might say. In fact, I have peppered both Vivian and Harbinger's dialog with Raven quotes. It's a little something I noticed the show does, so I decided to adopt it. Kudos for noticing!

So, without further ado, Chapter 8! Hope y'all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Better Half

Tension hung in the air. All the titans could feel it. Nothing looked all that different; Raven was reading quietly on the couch while Beast Boy and Cyborg played on the Gamestation with Starfire watching.

But there was unease in all of them. An unusual silence hung over the group.

"Perhaps we should call him?" Starfire suddenly stated, breaking the calm.

"Star, chill," Cyborg said, not taking his eyes off the game, "Just relax. Robin said he'd check in every three hours. It's only been a little over that since his last check in."

"But what if he found something?"

"He didn't find anything," Beast Boy stated gravely, a dour tone to his voice that seemed out of sorts with the green titan, "He didn't find anything the other times he checked in, right?"

"But what if he did?" Starfire stated, her voice quavering in mild panic, "If we just call him..."

"We'll do so in fifteen minutes," Raven stated, looking over the top of her book, "That's what he said to do. Wait a half hour then call."

"Surely we could--" Starfire's voice was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Could what?"

"Robin!" Starfire squealed happily at hearing the voice, jumping up and running towards him, only to stop on seeing the black figure that accompanied him, the smile on her face leering and vicious. "Huh?"

The others looked up and over. Raven did a double-take, immediately dropping her book and hovering in air, hands already in a defensive motion.

"Easy, everyone," Robin said, raising his hands, "She's not here to fight with us."

Harbinger grinned widely and wiggled her fingers in greeting.

"Who are you?" Raven demanded in her monotone, guardedly lowering her hands and setting her feet on the floor.

"Her name is Harbinger," Robin replied, motioning towards the dark figure, "And she--"

"Just think of me as Vivian's better half," Harbinger interjected, giving a deep bow and smiling wickedly at Raven, "I do apologize for our little dance earlier. I thought you were someone else. I hope I didn't damage you too badly."

The color drained away from Beast Boy's face, his form seeming to deflate, the game controller falling from his hands. "So... it is true. Vivian does have something to do with all this."

"Yes," Harbinger replied, slinking up to the green titan and snaking an arm about his shoulders, "But not in the way you think, my friend." Beast Boy snapped out of his morose reverie and blinked at the tall woman beside him, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

Raven's lips pressed into a thin line, her eyes narrowing at the figure, "What are you?"

Red eyes swiveled to regard the gloomy titan and musical laughter erupted from her mouth, "My, not one for small talk, are you? Let's just say I'm here to help."

"You're a demon," Raven pressed, her voice icy and flat, "You possessed her, didn't you?"

Harbinger rolled her eyes in exasperation, "My, quite the distrustful bunch, aren't you? I just went through this with bird boy over there." She motioned idly with her fingers towards Robin, her fingertip incidentally running gently along Beast Boy's cheek. He appeared quite stunned, unable to speak. "No, I didn't possess her. It was a mutual agreement. I'll explain everything in a moment, as I did to your leader."

Raven glared suspiciously at Harbinger, the look returned by a vicious, knowing smile. Raven turned towards Robin and asked in an even, cool voice, "May I have a word with you? In private?"

Robin nodded and Raven headed off down the hallway, her cloak billowing behind her. "Excuse us for a moment..." The Boy Wonder walked off after her.

Harbinger watched the pair retreat then smiled widely at the remaining titans, "Well! While we wait for them to return, why don't we all get comfortable and... get to know each other better?"

Raven walked briskly down the hallway until she was reasonably certain she was out of earshot. Abruptly, she stopped and whirled around, facing Robin. "What's she doing here?"

"She's going to help us," Robin replied gently, "She'll explain everything."

"I don't trust her," Raven stated flatly, "Everything about her just feels wrong."

"I don't trust her either," Robin replied matter-of-factly.

"So... then why is she here?"

Robin sighed, running a gloved hand through his hair, "Raven, we know virtually nothing about her. But she seems to know what's really going on here. And we're pretty much in the dark. If she's right, we need answers and we need them fast. Besides, isn't it better that we have her here, with us where we can keep track of her, rather than out there doing who knows what? Here, we're in control."

Raven's lips twitched down into a slight frown. "I don't like it."

A slight pause ensued before Robin tilted his head slightly, "I don't like it either, honestly. But you to object more than on a basis of personal dislike. Are you sure there isn't something else?"

Raven paused then took a deep breath. "There was... something she said. During our fight." Robin remained silent, waiting. "She... knew who my father was. I have issues with my father. He is a very dangerous being."

Robin paused then smiled slightly, "I see. I'm glad you finally told me."

Raven blinked once. "You knew?"

"I took the liberty of requesting the security tapes from the robbery," Robin stated with a shrug, "The sound quality was poor, but I was able to reconstruct what was said."

Raven stared blankly for several moments. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I knew you'd tell me if you wanted to," Robin stated, "I didn't want to press the issue. I'm glad you did tell me, though." He sighed again. "And it's precisely that kind of... arcane knowledge which makes me think that Harbinger can help us and makes me believe what she said."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

Robin smiled, "I think she'll explain it. Go on, I'll be there in a few minutes. I have to go and make sure the tower security cameras are working."

Raven smiled slightly, "You're going to stay up all night and watch her, aren't you?"

Robin shrugged as he headed on down the hallway, "Like I said, I don't trust her either."


	9. The Long Night

Okay, a much larger chapter this time around, chock full of dramatic goodness!

In response to Letselina, yeah, the last chapter was a bit of a filler chapter, unfortunately. I needed a transition. In retrospect, I should have joined chapters 7 and 8 together. Oh, well.

Gothichika wondered what the pairing of this story is. Honestly, there really isn't one. There's a lot of implication and confusion (hey! Just like being a teen!), but nothing definite happens.

Or does it?! Muahahahaha!

That said, there's a bunch of implication! Especially in this chapter.

Anyway, on to the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Long Night

Raven returned to the living room, her eyes narrowing at the scene. Cyborg and Starfire were staring blankly at where Harbinger sat with Beast Boy. Rather than his normal green tone, the changeling was as red as a beet. The reason was easy to determine; Harbinger was draped over his form like a blanket. Red eyes swiveled to regard the cloaked figure a wide, predatory smile crossing her lips.

"There you are, my dear!" Harbinger called out, "We were all just getting acquainted. Why don't you join us?"

Raven made a non-committal grunt and turned towards the kitchen to brew herself some soothing herbal tea.

"Listen, uh... Harbinger," Cyborg began, "Maybe you should move away from Beast Boy for a bit."

"Yes!" Starfire agreed enthusiastically, "You may be squeezing him too tight and causing his brain to lack the flow of blood."

Harbinger smirked slightly, "I don't think that is the reason for any lack of blood, but all right if it disturbs you both so much." Slowly, she untangled herself from the green titan who still appeared quite stunned at the attention.

Raven came back into the room, hands cupping the tea but her eyes never leaving their dark visitor. Soon after, Robin returned and after they had all sat down, Harbinger informed the Titans of the Church of Starry Wisdom and their dread god Ba'Cthuga.

After the tale was over, Raven spoke, "You seem to know quite a lot about this."

Harbinger shrugged absently, "It's a living."

"How did Vivian 'invite' you?" Beast Boy asked, his voice slightly suspicious.

"A ritual," Harbinger stated, "She does have a gift with languages, as she's told you. She managed to discover an incantation to summon me. We then worked out the exchange."

"Can she hear us?"

The dark woman smirked slightly at Beast Boy, tilting her head, "Aww, you're worried about her, aren't you? Don't worry, she'll be back in the morning. That's the deal. As to your question... hmm, not exactly. While I am able to have access to all her knowledge, I'm afraid the human mind just isn't capable of accessing over twelve eons worth of information. Besides, humans need sleep; she is able to see some of what happens when I am in control, but it's as if in a dream. Vague and... indistinct." Harbinger paused then smiled widely at Beast Boy, "I can, however, leave a message for her when she awakes, if you want?"

Beast Boy shook his head, "That's okay. I'll talk to her myself in the morning."

"This deal seems rather one sided," Raven cut in, sipping her tea.

Harbinger snorted lightly, "Hardly. If it was, she wouldn't have agreed to it, would she? She gets what she wants. And so do I." Her red eyes turned towards Beast Boy again, teasing and cold as if sizing up a purchase. He swallowed nervously.

Robin was more practical in his questioning, "How do we take out these cultists? Do they have any powers or specific weaknesses?"

Harbinger looked back to the Boy Wonder and nodded, "Yes. Ba'Cthuga gives his followers certain... gifts. What they get is entirely up to the god and to the rank they hold in the church. Most of the Initiates are just plain humans, though a few may have investments in superior strength. The higher-ups typically have mental powers. Telepathy and that sort of thing. A High Priest will have a variety of investments and will be difficult to take out. Fortunately, you only need to concentrate on taking out the High Priest. If he falls, the others will retreat. The Church is very... hierarchical."

"How do we recognize the High Priest?" Robin asked.

"He'll be easy to spot," Harbinger replied, "The Initiates wear black robes. The Acolytes have dark blue robes... rather like Raven... The High Priest wears red robes with ceremonial gold writing on a length of cloth around the shoulders."

"Are you certain that the Highest of Priests will be at the warehouse?" Star inquired curiously.

"For something this important? Oh yeah," Harbinger grinned viciously, "This is what they're always trying to do, after all."

"These mental powers you mentioned," Cyborg stated, folding his mental hands, "How do we protect against them?"

"Don't look into their eyes," Harbinger replied with a smile.

Silence presided over the living room for several moments before Robin clapped his hands and stood, "Well, that should be all for tonight anyway. We should all get some rest. I'll turn all the tower's defenses on tonight." He looked over to Harbinger, "Just to keep you safe, of course."

"Of course," the dark woman replied with a thin smile.

The titans all retired to their rooms, but sleep was not in store for Beast Boy. He lay in his darkened room, staring up at the ceiling, hands folded behind his head, mind racing with questions to ask Vivian in the morning. Assuming the demon thing wasn't lying. There was a soft knock at the door and Beast Boy sighed. "Come in."

The door opened and a soft, familiar voice murmured quietly, "Hello, Beast Boy."

The green titan frowned, trying to place the voice. It sounded so familiar. He turned his head towards the entrance and did a double-take, staring at the blonde girl standing there.

"T... Terra?!"

She was clad in the uniform she wore when she was a member of the titans. Terra smiled, but it was a playful and vicious smile. Like a dagger half unsheathed. "Not quite," she purred softly, the blue eyes fading to a solid red.

Beast Boy remained stunned for a moment before a dark countenance crossed his features. "Harbinger. I... what are you doing?"

Harbinger grinned widely and approached slowly, still in Terra's form, "Well... since the others are asleep, I thought I'd pay you a little visit. One on one."

Beast Boy shook his head, rising to a seating position and still glowering at the figure, "No, I mean... why are you like that?"

"Don't you like it?" Harbinger asked with upraised eyebrows, twirling around in place, "I think it's rather nice, myself. She certainly occupies a special place in your mind."

Beast Boy frowned deeply, "So you're a telepath, huh? I don't like having my mind intruded, y'know."

The figure chuckled, advancing further, "No, not a telepath. Not exactly, anyway. I can only tell what people want. And you want this Terra, didn't you?"

Beast Boy glared at Harbinger, "Get out. Leave me alone."

The woman sighed as black smoke twirled around her, turning her back into the black form of the Harbinger. "Oh, come now. I was only trying to be friendly. I was just trying to give you what you want."

"You don't know what I want," Beast Boy replied with a growl.

"That's where you're mistaken," Harbinger replied softly, advancing further, snaking one arm then the other about his shoulders, "I know exactly what you want. You want to love and be loved back, don't you? You want to find someone who doesn't mind your skin is green. Someone who needs you, just as much as you need them. You want respect and for someone to look up to you. And you thought you found that in Terra. And you think you found that in Vivian."

A multitude of conflicting emotions ran through Beast Boy as he stared, mesmerized, into the red eyes of the dark woman. "N... no," he said weakly, his shaky voice betraying his confusion.

"I can be anyone you want," whispered Harbinger, pressing herself closer to the now blushing boy, "Any time you want. You don't have to be alone anymore. You don't have to hide behind jokes. I know what you need, what you want." She began to move her lips closer to his, just a hairs breath away, Beast Boy paralyzed to inaction.

Suddenly, there was a cold wind that cut through them and they both looked towards the doorway. Standing there was the form of Raven, her cloak billowing behind her, eyes glowing bright white. Although her face was a mask of neutrality, anger simply wafted off of her in almost visible waves.

Beast Boy blinked, shaken out of his reverie by the sight. "Raven!" he exclaimed before quickly backing away from the scandalously close Harbinger, "I... I can explain... it's not what it looks like!"

"Beast Boy," Raven murmured quietly, voice icy calm, "Please leave. I want to have a discussion with our guest."

Beast Boy frowned slightly, "Hey, this is my room."

"Leave. Now!" Raven hissed, her voice echoing slightly. Beast Boy swallowed visibly and headed for the exit, rubbing the back of his head as he left, "Gee, look at the time! Why it's practically morning! I better go make some soy pancakes!" With that, he hurried out of the room.

Raven and Harbinger stared at each other, Raven looking calm and dangerous, Harbinger looking vaguely amused and cocky. The dark woman placed a hand on her hip and smirked, "Well?"

"While you are here," Raven murmured, voice even, "You will not, I repeat, NOT mess with my friends. Understand?"

"I wasn't messing with anyone," Harbinger replied in an oh-so-innocent voice, "I was just having a nice private moment with the green wonder there. You know, it's very rude to walk into someone's room without knocking."

Raven's still glowing eyes narrowed, "Leave him alone or--"

"You'll what?" Harbinger interrupted, taking a step forward, vicious, evil grin on her face, "Kill me? This body is only a host. You'll be only murdering Vivian. Then we'll see just how much lover boy takes to you."

"I'll destroy you," Raven stated with certainty.

Musical, mocking laughter erupted from the dark figure, her head tilting to one side, "Quite the threat, little girl. And completely empty. Better, more powerful beings have tried and all have failed. Your pathetic attempts would tickle at best. You don't have the power to do that."

"Are you so sure?" Raven asked, lips pulling into a tight line.

"Yes," Harbinger replied with just as much certainty as the girl opposite her, "At least, as you are now." She smiled slowly, walking closer to the cloaked titan. "There is a way you could get the power needed," she purred softly, "Just... give in to your rage. Your hate. All those emotions you keep so locked and hidden. With that power, you might be able to destroy me." Harbinger began to circle Raven slowly, "But you'll never do that will you? No... you're too scared. Terrified at what that would mean, aren't you?"

"I'm warning you..."

"Temper, temper, little one," Harbinger replied with a hiss to her voice, "You wouldn't want daddy dearest to wake up, would you?"

With an effort, Raven forced the bubbling rage in her down, threatening to overtake her mind. Silently she repeated the mantra of her magic words to calm herself. Finally, Raven took a deep breath and said in deadly calm, "I swear, if you dare hurt him or any of my friends--"

Again, she was cut off by a faux gasp of surprise from Harbinger who placed a scandalized hand against her chest, "What? You think I would hurt him? No, no, my dear. I only wanted to help him."

"You call what you were doing helping?" Raven whispered dangerously.

"I could light fire in his dreams until his dying day," Harbinger replied, flashing a wicked grin, "If you are truly the friend you claim to be, would you really prevent that pleasure? Would you not let even the tiniest bright spot in his life? I could give him everything he ever wanted. What could you give him? More insults? More comments at his expense?"

Raven again felt the rage boil inside her and was about to make a nasty reply when there was the sound of someone clearing their throat from the doorway. Standing there was Robin, a faint frown on his features.

"Harbinger," he stated calmly, "I want to have a word with you alone. Could you please accompany me to my room?"

The dark lady paused then beamed brightly, "Of course, my fine feathered friend." She chuckled and glided past Robin, out into the hallway. As Robin turned to leave, Raven caught hold of his wrist, her eyes finally returning to their normal color. "Don't go off alone with her. Take someone with you. Anyone. Star, Cyborg, me... anyone."

Robin paused, looking over his shoulder. "It's okay, Raven. I saw what happened. Don't worry."

"You don't understand," Raven whispered, "She knows things. I don't know how, exactly, but she knows precisely which buttons to push."

Robin smiled and shook his head, smiling, "Don't worry, Rae. I know what I'm doing." Raven pursed her lips then nodded, releasing his wrist. Her eyes never left Harbinger's form as she and Robin walked down the hallway.

Once inside Robin's cluttered room with the door shut, he turned around and glared at the dark woman. "What do you think you're doing?"

Harbinger paused, gazing around at the walls stuffed with newspaper clippings before shrugging, "Just having a little talk with Raven, that's all. She's quite the excitable girl underneath that hard exterior."

Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask, "That's not what I mean and you know it. I'm happy for your help, Harbinger, but I will not allow you to harass my team, understand me?"

"I wasn't harassing anyone," Harbinger murmured innocently, "I merely wanted to give Beast Boy a little something that Raven took exception to."

"May I suggest that you keep your 'gifts' to yourself in the future." It was a statement, an order, not a request.

Harbinger paused then walked towards Robin's cluttered desk, fingertips running over the myriad of junk and papers scattered across it. "It must be hard," she purred softly, "To hold this team together. A real chore herding these cats. A very big weight on the shoulders of one so young."

"I'm not interested in conversation, Harbinger," Robin stated flatly, "I just want to make things clear: don't bother my team members."

"I know what you want," Harbinger murmured softly, turning her red eyes towards the Boy Wonder, "You're most complex, you know that? You're so resentful of the long pointy-eared shadow that follows you. So desperately struggling against the darkness that threatens to overcome you. "

Robin glared at Harbinger, "Stop it."

Harbinger smiled slowly, walking towards Robin, "I know that you feel others are out of reach. Especially those of the female persuasion. On pedestals or... otherwise engaged." Suddenly, black smoke enveloped her form, clearing to reveal a tall woman in white face makeup with a jester hat and a form-fitting black and red body suit. "How do I look, Mistah R?"

The black smoke enveloped her again, clearing once more to reveal another woman in a black full-body suit, two small ears sewn into the hood. "Meow!"

And again, the black smoke swirled around Harbinger's changing form, this time clearing to reveal a woman with red hair and a green leotard, vines wrapping around her legs, "Or maybe this better suits your fancy? A bit of a more... earthy girl. But if you prefer someone more your age, and keeping with the green theme..."

Black smoke cascaded about Harbinger yet again, this time revealing a shorter girl in a purple top and miniskirt with green eyes. Solid green eyes. She blinked in a parody of Starfire's wide-eyed innocence, clasping her hands together, "Oh, by the Moons of Centaur! It does appear as if my friend Robin is in need of some Venusian Masseuse relaxation techniques!" Grinning wickedly, she approached the stunned Robin.

"Enough!" Robin yelled, grabbing the pseudo-Starfire's wrists and forcing her back, "Listen to me, Harbinger. I've had enough of your games. You will not bother me or my team again, got it? We're working together to prevent Ba'Cthuga from coming to earth, but I will not tolerate you doing this sort of thing. Do you understand me?"

For a moment, the false Starfire glared at Robin before black smoke wrapped around her and returned her to her original demonic look. "Suit yourself," she purred, pulling away from the masked hero, "I was only trying to give you what you wanted. But if you refuse, who am I to argue? I'll just wait until morning quietly in the living room."

"You do that," Robin stated coldly, releasing Harbinger and stepping away, "I'll be watching you."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Harbinger murmured quietly, turning around and stepping out of the room, "Good night, Robin."


	10. Strange Eons

Another shortish chapter today, nicely filled with intrigue and needling. Perhaps a little more of Harbinger's motives are brought to light, too.

Mdizzle999872 was curious to know if Vivian will remember what Harbinger did to BB. Good question! You'll likely find out next chapter.

Thanks again for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy the newest installment.

* * *

Chapter 10: Strange Eons

Harbinger walked through the empty halls of the Titans Tower, red eyes observing everything. Cameras swiveled to watch her form as she walked, a smirk rising on her features. "Dedicated little avian, aren't you?" she murmured to herself as she passed one of the bathrooms in the tower.

"Having fun?" a voice suddenly broke through the darkness. Or, rather, a chorus of voices; male, female, young old... a disjointed and slightly out of synch cascade of voices seeming to come from all around. Harbinger stopped suddenly and smiled wryly, tilting her head. "We're being observed, you know," she said to the air, "And likely recorded."

"Do you think such primitive trinkets are beyond my abilities to obscure?" the voices replied, low and menacingly, "Find a mirror."

Again, Harbinger smiled wryly and turned towards the bathroom, stepping inside and leaning against the basin and peering into the mirror above it. The surface of the mirror began to glow a soft blue, before a translucent object appeared stared out from inside. It was a mask, seemingly made of wood, covered in a multitude of carved eyes. Two glowing yellow orbs throbbed sickly from where eyes would normally be, glaring with malevolence at Harbinger. "You will stop pushing the Progeny of Trigon."

Harbinger sighed, rolling her red eyes, "I was just having a bit of fun."

"Your 'fun' almost ruined our plans," the mask's disjointed voice replied coldly, "I don't want to prevent Ba'Cthuga from taking this planet only to have Trigon usurp command. He can use her as a gateway to this world."

"I know what I'm doing," Harbinger replied with an upraised eyebrow, "I know exactly how much I can push."

"I hope for your sake that you are correct."

Harbinger laughed softly, "Come now... in all these strange eons in which I've been your Harbinger, have I ever failed?"

"If you had," the multitude of voices chorused sharply, "Then you wouldn't be there right now."

"Exactly,"Harbinger replied with a vicious grin, "I always get the job done."

"Have you found an appropriate sacrifice?" the mask abruptly asked.

"Well, I was going to use my host," Harbinger replied, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "But I've grown rather attached to her. You know, it's amazing that one so young could be possessed of such delicious hate, sadness, and anger. There's enough for me to feed on for decades."

"That is not what I asked," the voices stated in irritation.

"Yes, yes," Harbinger replied with a dismissive wave of her hand, "I found the perfect sacrifice." She paused briefly then tilted her head to one side, peering curiously at the disembodied mask floating in the mirror, "But I wonder... why are all the Elder Gods interested in this pathetic watery rock? You, Trigon, Ba'Cthuga... all are spending quite a lot of energy and time jocking for this place. For being normally concerned with conquering universes, why so much effort for just one planet? What's so special about it?"

The eyes in the mask brightened for a moment, "That is none of your concern. Just serve me as you have. That is your only duty."

"Fine, fine, keep your scary secrets," Harbinger sighed, shaking her head, "They don't concern me anyway."

"Correct. Never forget your place," the mask's disjointed voice replied harshly, "Now then... how many of the artifacts have you obtained?"

"None," Harbinger stated innocently.

"What?!" the voices bellowed, "We need those artifacts!"

Harbinger chuckled softly, "Don't worry. I know where the last one is. I just let Ba'Chuga's followers do all the work. They'll bring them to me... and I'll even have Trigon's daughter's help. Fitting, no?"

"His followers are powerful," the mask stated lowly, "Are you sure you can handle them?"

"Positive," Harbinger stated with a smile, "As I said, this host has quite powerful emotions. She'll give me all the power I need. And besides which, I'll have the help of the Teen Titans. There won't be any problem."

"Good," the chorus of voices murmured before the mask faded away without ceremony.

Harbinger smirked slightly as she turned around and walked from the bathroom, "I love you too, boss."

Raven brought the steaming cup to her lips and drank deeply of the soothing fluid. She needed to calm her nerves after the verbal fencing with Harbinger. In truth, she also wanted to apologize to Beast Boy, but the green titan was no where to be found; he had probably gone back to his room once he saw the coast was clear. Harbinger's words cut deep into her, and she can only imagine what she said to Beast Boy before she happened along. Suddenly, she winced, bringing a hand to her head. Once more, Raven felt that vaguely familiar yet disturbing pang of something, stronger than ever. The feeling went away a few moments later, but the gloomy teen still felt uneasy. She moved to sit down on the couch and clear her thoughts.

It was then that Harbinger walked into the living room, arching her black eyebrows at the brooding Raven. She chuckled to herself and moved to sit down, crossing her legs, Raven's eyes twitching towards the dark woman and narrowing suspiciously.

"I'm not here to argue," Harbinger stated with an upraised hand, "I'm just going to sit here and wait until morning like a good girl. Bird boy ordered it so."

Raven simply glared silently, sipping at her tea.

"Tell me... do the others know about your father?"

"I thought you were just going to sit there quietly?" Raven retorted dryly.

Harbinger shrugged, "Suit yourself. I wonder how much of your father you have in you, though."

Raven growled deep in her throat, rising and turning to leave.

"You know," Harbinger stated quickly, "Trigon might be the newest Hound of Tindelos in the pack, but he's not top dog yet. There are other beings much more experienced and powerful than he is."

Raven paused and looked over her shoulder at the dark figure. "What's your point?"

Harbinger smiled thinly and shrugged her shoulders, "No point really. Just making conversation. And maybe saying you should think about where your loyalties lie."

Raven narrowed her eyes again before speaking, her voice low, "My loyalties lie with my friends." Having said that, she turned and headed back to her room.


	11. Morning Sun

Whew! Looks like I'm finally back on track with this fic; I think I've resolved the writing problems I had. Thanks to all of you who have been holding a candlelight vigil for this! This here is basically a transitional chapter before some actiony stuff next, but it provides some interesting info into how the deal between Vivian and Harbinger works, as well as an emotional (and disturbing!) revelation. Also, please excuse the formatting on this one. For some reason, only plain text is currently working for document uploading. I tried to fix as much as I could, but I probably made a few errors.

Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Morning Sun

The rest of the night was uneventful, though rather restless for three of the titans. Beast Boy had, indeed, retreated back to his room after he realized the coast was clear, this time actually barricading the door. True, it wasn't forced open last time, but the action did make him feel safer.

But his mind still raced through the night, going over what he was going to ask Vivian, the things Harbinger had said, the past; all this mangled in his brain in a jumbled, confused mess. He glanced over at a clock and sighed. Six-thirty. When was the last time he was up this early and not on a call? Still, it must be daylight by now and he did want some breakfast.

The green titan grunted and slipped from the top bunk, quietly untangling his impromptu barricade and stepping from the door. Cautiously, he looked up and down the hallway before walking from his room down the corridor. Best Boy hesitated slightly by Raven's room, raising a hand to knock, then thinking better of it and going back to his original path. She was already angry with him. She'd be angrier if he disturbed her.

Beast Boy yawned tiredly as he headed towards the kitchen, stopping suddenly on seeing the dark figure of Harbinger reclining on the couch. Stunned like a deer in headlights, Beast Boy didn't move until she looked over her shoulder at him and smiled wryly, "Mornin', cutie."

Beast Boy blinked then blushed, clearing his throat before frowning slightly, "Why are you still here? Shouldn't Vivian be in control now""Awww, tired of my presence already?" Harbinger asked with a smirk before pointing to the window, "It happens at sun up. Don't worry, it'll be soon."

Beast Boy glanced towards the window indicated. While the sky was a light purple currently, she spoke the truth in that the sun hadn't risen just yet. "I'm just, uh... I'm just anxious to speak with Vivian."

"After she learns what happened last night, don't expect the feeling to be mutual," Harbinger remarked before widening her red eyes, "Ah! Here we go. First rays of Ra coming along in his chariot."

One section of the sky seemed to boil and turn an orangery red as slivers of light stabbed into the brightening sky. "See you later, cutie," Harbinger purred with a wink before she convulsed, her skin beginning to turn pale. Sickening snapping sounds like leather straps being pulled beyond their tolerances sounded as her form began to shrink, her back arched up against the couch. The wings began to retreat into her shoulder blades as her hair melted from the deep black into the messy brown. A bathrobe morphed outward from the skin tight black leotard, covering her body. A few moments later, the transformation was complete, Vivian collapsing back on the couch and breathing heavily.

Beast Boy stared with his mouth agape; that looked extremely painful. Not at all like his own shape shifting ability. Vivian groaned softly then let her eyes flicker open, squinting slightly. "What the... where... am I?" Absently, she let out a hand to feel beside her, "My glasses... where are they?"

"Vivian?" Beast Boy asked cautiously, tilting his head as he peered at her.

Vivian jumped, blinking several times blindly, turning towards the direction of the voice. She groped along the couch before staggering to her feet and stuffing her hands into her bathrobe, "B... Beast Boy? Is that you? What... um... w-what am I d-doing here? Where am I?"

"The Titan's Tower," Beast Boy replied, hesitating. So many questions. But which one to start with? "So... want some breakfast?"

"So you know, huh?" Vivian asked rather morosely, absently poking at the tofu eggs in front of her. "Yeah," Beast Boy said quietly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Vivian gnawed lightly on her lower lip, bowing her head and staring down at the food in front of her. She remained silent for some time before sighing heavily. "What would you have said, anyway? What good would it have done to tell you?"

Beast Boy frowned slightly; he really didn't have an answer to that. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

"Bits and pieces," Vivian replied, squirming in her seat, "Nothing really definite. Usually, the Harbinger leaves me a message. Sort of a, um... a s-summary of the night's events."

"How long have you had her... inside you?"

Vivian shrugged absently, "A few weeks, really."

Beast Boy paused, stuffing a forkful of tofu eggs into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. "How did you do it?" he asked after a moment."You mean invite her?" Vivian asked, "That's the term she used. There was an old inscription I found in an old copy of Archeology Now. It took me weeks to translate it. But I did and I got the components to summon her... and we struck the deal."

Beast Boy paused again, jaw tightening. Now for the million-dollar question. "Why?"

Again, Vivian paused, silence falling over the pair. Beast Boy was about to ask again when she spoke. "I wanted power. I wanted to be special."

Beast Boy blinked. "Power? Special? Vivian... you are special. You're one of the most unique people I've met!"

Vivian laughed bitterly, shaking her head, "Unique, maybe, but not special." She frowned deeply, crossing her arms over her chest and hugging herself tightly, "You, at least, m-might know what it's like. To be hated and reviled for who you are. Haven't you ever wanted to do something to those people who hurt you? To actually be able to fight back?"

"Is that what you get?" Beast Boy asked cautiously, tilting his head to one side, "The ability to fight back?"

Vivian hesitated. "Not... n-not consciously, no," she admitted, "The deal was for me to be able to fight back. But I have no control over how it happens, at least not directly. I get power, but no ability to wield it. Not really, anyway. She basically solves my problems as I desire, and in return she gets to use my body at night."

"That hardly seems a fair bargain," Beast Boy murmured softly, "You really seem to be getting the short end of the stick on this deal, Vivian. Can't you just cancel the contract?"

"No," the brown haired girl replied softly, bowing her head, "The deal was made. It can't be unmade. Even if I wanted to."

Beast Boy blanched in surprise, "You mean, you don't want to? Viv, this Harbinger demon is using you!"

"At least she's up front about it!" Vivian suddenly snarled, looking up at Beast Boy with glare, "She didn't try to lie or deceive me, unlike everyone else in my life." The brief flash of anger subsided, Vivian's head once again bowing, "She gives me what I want."

Beast Boy pursed his lips, frowning slightly. Now a question that was bothering him since he first found out about Vivian's nocturnal transformations. "Did you... did you hurt those people, Vivian? The ones we saw on our date?"

For a long, long while Vivian remained quiet, her hands slipping down to fold on her lap. "Y-yes," she finally stated after the lengthy pause in a shaking, nervous voice, "I... I think so, anyway. It's what I wanted to have happen to them and it did." She paused again before continuing, "I was so angry with them. I hated them both so much for what they've done to me over the years. I wanted them both to pay. You have no idea what kind of misery they heaped on me." Her voice became laced with sorrow, pain, and sadness, "I wanted revenge for all the times they made fun of me, spit on me, made me so helpless, so powerless against them. I didn't want to kill them; oh no. That would be too good for them. I wanted her to be ugly, ruined for life so that she couldn't lord her looks over anyone else again. And I wanted him to be crippled so that his hopes and dreams were rended asunder like mine have been every day of my life."

The green Titan sat, absolutely stunned at the admission. He didn't want to believe it. In truth, he really didn't even want to ask for fear of hearing something like this. The moral conflict raging in his mind prompted him to inaction; on one hand he wanted to recoil in horror at the utter vile viciousness of the act and be rid of her. On the other he wanted to console the tormented teen. In the end, he could do neither. The silence was finally broken by Vivian again, her voice trembling and broken and tears falling from her eyes and dripping on her hands at her lap, "I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I'm so sorry. I'm tired... is there a place where I can rest for the day?"

Beast Boy hesitated a moment before nodding, offering a hand, "Sure. You can stay in my room. It's a bit messy, but it's comfy. And besides, no one will bother you there. None of the other titans like going near my room."

Vivian sniffed lightly then looked up with a tear-stained face, though the faintest of smiles showed through, "Thank you Beast Boy. You're amazing. I've never met anyone like you before." She reached up and took the shapechanger's hand, rising.

The green titan grinned lopsidedly and shrugged his shoulders, "I try. Would you put that in writing so I can show Raven?"

Vivian smiled again as she followed him to his room, "Anytime."


	12. Nightfall

Woohoo, another chapter! This one with a little bit of action in it. Glad people are liking the story. It won't be long now before Harbinger's evil plan is revealed! Isn't that exciting!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Nightfall

Vivian remained sequestered alone in Beast Boy's room for the rest of the day, only coming out to use the bathroom a couple of times. The mood in the tower was uneasy and unusually sullen. Cyborg and Beast Boy busied themselves playing the GameStation, but their normal kibitzing banter back and forth was strained. Raven sat reading nearby, though her mind was not on the words that her eyes grazed over. Even Starfire wasn't her usual bubbly self, cooking an alien dish nearly silently in the kitchen.

"The sun's setting," Robin stated as he walked through the door, "We should go get Harbinger now. I've spent the day looking over the plans for the Wayne warehouse. There's only two entrances: one used for the harbor entrance and the other used for trucks to transport goods on land. Looks like we'll have to cover both of them to make sure the cultists don't get away."

"Excellent idea!" an overly cheerful voice stated as Harbinger walked into the room and gave a wide, vicious smile to the assembled Titans, "I can see why you're the leader, my little birdy." Harbinger stretched her arms over her head and strode further into the room, placing a hand on her hip, "Might I suggest that you and Starfire keep watch of the port access, while Beast Boy and Cyborg keep them from running via the trucking door? Raven and I will go in and attack the cultists."

"Care to elaborate why you've chosen such pairings?" Raven asked dryly, arching an eyebrow at the dark woman.

Harbinger shrugged absently, "The port will need both aerial and ground support, while the truck loading doc only really requires big bodies blockading it, of which Cyborg and Beast Boy both excel. Raven is likely quite resistant to the cultists' investments and I know the most about how things work. It seems to make sense to me." She grinned impishly and winked, "There's always methods to my madness."

Raven frowned, about to protest, but Robin spoke first, "Those are good points, Harbinger. We'll play things your way for now."

"How gracious," the dark woman replied with a faint smirk, "Well, it's nighttime. We should get going. They're likely already there as it is." Harbinger began moving towards the exit.

As the group of teenaged superheros moved towards the exits, Robin quickly pulled Raven to the side and spoke with her in hushed tones, "Raven, I need you to keep a close eye on Harbinger. She seems helpful on this part, but I have a gut feeling something is wrong here. Make sure she doesn't do anything that might be... unusual."

"I'll watch her like a hawk," Raven stated flatly with a nod, "Believe me, she won't breathe without me knowing."

"Good," Robin smiled with a nod, "Let's go."

An eerie calm had descended over the docks where the last artifact has being held, the three groups of titans concealed at various points, watching their respective assignments.

"I don't see why we don't attack now," Beast Boy grumbled to Cyborg, "I mean, they're already in there, aren't they?"

"Yeah, man, but not the head dude," Cyborg replied, staring at the truck depot, "If we take out the scrubs now, we'll miss our chance to take down the entire cult. I sure don't want to have to go through this again a few months later. It's the same reason we don't have the police with us right now."

The green titan sighed, "Good point. I just wish they'd hurry up."

"I do not like the idea of leaving friend Raven with Harbinger," Starfire murmured to Robin from the crates they were crouched behind.

"Neither do I, Star," the masked teen replied with a faint frown, "But Harbinger's explanation made sense. Raven and her have the best chance to deal with the cultists on their own terms. We have to keep them from escaping."

Starfire sighed dejectedly, looking across the dock and listening to the gentle washing of waves against the pier.

Harbinger yawned absently, lounging in the shadowed rafters above the assembled cultists below. Raven sat beside her and glared at the other woman disapprovingly, "I would have thought you'd be taking this a bit more seriously."

"Why?" Harbinger asked curiously, arching an eyebrow and smiling wryly at Raven, "This isn't my world, so what do I care if it gets destroyed? Besides, everything is going to plan. We just have to wait for the moment to strike." Her eyebrows arched as she leaned forwards, peering down at the assembled group, "And speaking of which, here comes the MC now."

A tall man in a goatee, swathed in robes with a gold length of cloth around his shoulders. The other cultists all bowed reverently to the man as he pulled up a hood over his head. Moving to a dias on which a lectern was placed, the man began to speak, though the words were in some strange other language.

"What are we waiting for?" Raven hissed, already moving her hands to prepare for an arcane motion, "Let's go!"

"No!" Harbinger hissed back, placing a staying hand on Raven's shoulder, "We wait for the ritual to begin."

"Why?" Raven asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at the other woman.

Harbinger sighed in exasperation, "Really, you need to learn how to trust more."

"Trust is earned."

"Whatever," Harbinger grumbled, "But we must wait until the ritual begins. We have to make sure he's brought all the artifacts. You don't want to be responsible for one of them being missing, do you?"

Raven frowned, but lowered her hands to watch the ceremony unfold below her. One by one, the missing artifacts were revealed to the hushed awe of the assembled cultists. Again, the priest spoke, this time with more authority and vigor, gesturing wildly.

"Okay, let's go!" Raven stated, rising and preparing herself, "Azarath, Metrion--"

"No!" Harbinger stated, placing a hand on Raven again and dragging her back into the darkness, "Not yet! Let me do something first. I'll cast a spell to make sure they can't complete the ceremony until it dissipates. It won't last long, but at least we can fight without worrying that they'll complete the sacraments and bring about Armageddon."

Raven scowled deeply, "You seem awfully concerned for someone who doesn't care if the world is destroyed."

Harbinger ignored Raven and began to chant, moving her hands in an angular, arcane rictus, "Somnobulus retrivi est." Each of the artifacts began to glow faintly, a sparkling aura of purple surrounding them. Several cultists sat gasped and even the High Priest looked surprised. Soon, though, he smiled and looked towards his followers, speaking soothingly to them and holding up his hands in a placating motion.

Harbinger smirked slightly as the glow quickly began to fade, "Idiot. He thinks the glow is proof of their holy work."

"Can we get this over with now?" Raven asked in a deadpan voice that still somehow managed to convey a metric ton of irritation.

"Whenever you're ready, sugarcakes," Harbinger stated with a wink, standing up on the rafter and spreading the black wings on her back out, "Ready? Go!" In an instant, the woman had leaped from the rafter and was gliding down towards the stunned cultists. Several broke and run in a panic, Harbinger grinning viciously as she buzzed them.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" Raven called out, floating up, her eyes blazing white as dark spires thrust from her hands, moving towards the High Priest. With an arcane motion, he held up his own hands in a protection motion, Raven's energy slamming against them with a crackle of dark energy.

As Raven tangled with the high priest, Harbinger was amusing herself harassing the fleeing and panicked lower order cultists. Laughing with ghoulish amusement, the shadow woman plucked a couple of cultists from the floor and then slammed them together with a flourish of her hands, knocking them out.

"Harbinger!" Raven cried, grimacing as her tendrils of power began to be pushed back by the concentrating leader, "Help me!"

Swooping away from the screaming, frightened cultists running for the exits, Harbinger flew back around and made a bee-line to the High Priest, intent on hitting him from the side. He looked over to see her coming then moved one hand in preparation to cast a spell at Harbinger, but was too late. He was rammed by the dark woman and went sprawling backwards. In an instant, Harbinger had grabbed the priest and forced him against the wall, one hand clutched tightly around his throat. "And now for the coup de gras," she murmured with a sneer, raising her free hand and red claws in preparation to strike the defenseless man. He screamed in terror as her hand moved to eviscerate the cult leader, but was stopped at the last moment by a dark energy surrounding her hand, holding it still before slicing into the man's skin.

Hissing, Harbinger looked over her shoulder and glared her red eyes at Raven, "What are you doing!"

"Stopping you from killing him," Raven replied, her eyes still glowing faintly, hand outstretched towards the other woman.

"Why?" Harbinger asked, eyes narrowing to slits, "If you let him live he'll just cause more trouble later. He's not even human, not any more. At least, not by any reasonable measure."

"We're not murders, Harbinger," Raven replied dangerously, "Let him go. Now."

"It's hardly murder," Harbinger countered with a scoff, "Remember, he was planning on destroying your world. It's simply the elimination of a threat. Really, what's the deal with all this compassion and mercy? Hardly what I would have expected from the daughter of Trigon."

Raven glowered, but before she could reply another voice cut through the night. "Harbinger! Put him down!"

Harbinger's red eyes swiveled to regard Robin and Starfire hovering nearby. Soon after, Cyborg and Beast Boy entered. All eyes were on the slumped, scared man and the dark lady. A flickering smile oozed on Harbinger's features as she shrugged and let go of the high priest and stepped back, folding her hands behind her back. Cyborg immediately ran forwards to secure the dropped man.

"Really, I'll never understand you heros. First you want to stop the guy, now you want to protect him. No wonder you have so much trouble with recurring villains," Harbinger mused before craning her neck towards the docking area, "Didja capture the others?"

"Yes," Robin replied with a nod before looking towards Beast Boy and Cyborg. Beast Boy grinned brightly and gave a thumbs up, "Dude! They didn't know what hit them."

"Well, then, it appears that my work here is done, then," Harbinger replied matter of factly, her wings folding about her, "I'll be seeing you again soon." Her eyes glided towards Beast Boy and the dark woman winked impishly, an enigmatic smile on her features, "Some sooner than others. Goodnight, now!" With that, black smoke swirled around her and she dissipated with a faint gust of wind.

"That was... quite abrupt," Starfire stated, blinking at the place where Harbinger once stood.

"Yeah," Beast Boy with a slight disappointment in his voice, "She didn't even really say goodbye."

"I wouldn't worry," Raven stated dryly, "She'll turn back to Vivian tomorrow, right? You'll see her again."

Sirens could be heard in the distance and Robin frowned thoughtfully, "Anyway, the police are coming. Let's get the criminals rounded up for them when they get here."

The titans began to retrieve the various captured cultists, but Raven paused briefly, looking over her shoulder at the artifacts arranged neatly on the dais. She felt something... the aftereffects of Harbinger's spell? Shaking her head, the dark teen turned away, forcing the feeling from her mind and went to aid her friends.


	13. False Pretenses

Okay, folks! Yet another episode in Harbinger for your reading pleasure! Some evil stuff happens and some evil is revealed. But exposition won't happen until next chapter. In the meantime, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: False Pretenses

Beast Boy reclined in his bed, staring up at the ceiling in the darkened room, hands folded behind his head. His mind churned with questions and concerns, confusion evident on his features. The police had taken away the rounded up cultists and the artifacts in their possession returned to their rightful owners. From the horrible description Harbinger gave, it seemed like they had likely saved the world from destruction. Quite a victory, indeed.

So why didn't it feel like a victory?

Those questions kept tugging at his peace of mind. Something just didn't sit well with him about this entire thing. The cultists seemed far too easy to take out. And Harbinger had left so abruptly. But everything was safe, wasn't it? Why did this feeling of oppressive dread remain?

The green titan was thrust from his thoughts by a knock on the door. Sighing, Beast Boy dragged himself up to a sitting position and called out, "Come in."

The door slid open revealing Raven, her cloak billowing behind her as she strode into the room. She said nothing, merely staring with those blank dark blue eyes of hers.

In the uncomfortable silence that followed, Beast Boy squirmed slightly, watching the other titan expectantly. "Uhm, yes?" he finally prompted, "Something you wanted, Raven?"

"I wanted to have a word with you," she stated flatly, "About Harbinger."

Inwardly, Beast Boy winced; he had been waiting for something like this for two days now. Reluctantly, the green titan slipped from his bed and approached his teammate, offering a tired smile. "Sure, what's up?"

"Do you like her?"

Beast Boy was taken mildly aback by the bluntness of the question, blinking several times before replying, "Dude, how can you even ask that? She, like, possessed someone I at least considered a friend. Made her do things. And she really bothered my other friends. Including you... I can't say I'm all that cozy to her, no."

"Do you hate her?" Raven probed.

At this Beast Boy hesitated, shifting his weight uneasily on his feet, "I... I donno, Raven. I honestly don't know. I mean, she helped us with the job tonight, so I guess she can't be all bad. But some of the stuff..." The shapeshifter shook his head slowly.

"She confessed to me that she wanted to make you happy," Raven stated softly, "Her exact words were that she would 'light fire in your dreams'. What do you think of that? Would you have gone for it had you known?"

A deep blush rose on Beast Boy's cheeks, again taken aback by the bluntness of the questions, "Woah, dude! Uhm... s-should we really be discussing this? I mean, what difference does it make, anyway?"

Raven paused briefly before replying. "None I suppose," she murmured in response, taking a step closer, "But I still would like to know."

"Then the answer is no," Beast Boy stated flatly, shaking his head, "Okay, I admit, she was kinda cute. But I would never do anything with anyone I didn't really care about."

A faint twitch of a smile curled up on Raven's mouth as she took another step forward, slipping her eyes half-lidded, "What about me?"

Something was very wrong here and Beast Boy could sense it. Still, he blushed vividly, eyes going wide, "What!"

"It's a simple question," Raven stated dryly, taking yet another step closer and idly wrapping a hand around the back of the green titan's neck, "Do you care about me in that way?"

Beast Boy raised his hands and placed them on Raven's shoulders, trying to keep the other teen at a distance, "Raven, what's wrong? You're acting weird."

"Nothing's wrong," Raven fairly purred in response, pushing herself closer to Beast Boy despite his protests, "I'm just asking some questions, that's all. Why all the shy-boy act, mmmn?"

The grip on his neck tightened and Beast Boy winced, "Raven... stop it. Let me go... what's wrong with you!"

"Fine!" The dark teen suddenly snarled, her eyes turning a solid red and her free hand flashing up to choke around Beast Boy's throat, "I had hoped to make your last moments on this world pleasant out of some misguided sense of mercy, but it seems you want to do things the hard way. So be it!"

Beast Boy gagged as he wind pipe was choked off, coughing and wheezing as he fought for breath. To his horror, he realized he was unable to shift forms. Eyes widening he managed to choke out, "Not... Raven!"

The figure grinned sadistically as black mist swirled around her, changing her appearance to that of Harbinger. "You finally figured it out, eh, chuckles?" she sneered, "I need you as a sacrifice. You could have had the time of your life before dying, but your misplaced sense of decency got in the way. So it looks like you chose the way of pain!"

The last thing Beast Boy saw before his sight dimmed was the wings from Harbinger's back extending and cocooning him in a demonic embrace.

A sudden, sharp tinkling sound was heard from the kitchen in the Titan's Tower. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg looked over to Raven and the broken cup of herbal tea. Raven whirled around to face her friends, eyes wide, "Beast Boy! Something happened to him. He's in danger!" She then raced through the tower, leaving the others to look at each other quizzically. Without a word, they all rose and ran to follow Raven through the tower.

Raven stopped outside Beast Boy's door then raised a hand, gesturing to it. With a grinding sound of metal, the door was ripped from the hinges and the dark teen stepped inside. The room was empty and innocuous except that the window was open, a faint breeze wafting into the room. "He's gone."

"Perhaps he merely stepped out for a moment?" Starfire offered, looking about the room curiously, "Maybe to receive some refreshing air from outside?"

"I'll check the roof," Cyborg stated and turned to head in that direction.

"He didn't go out the front door or we would have seen him," Raven stated flatly, closing her eyes and waving her hand in front of her cryptically.

"He also left his communicator and tracking device here," Robin reported, finding the nearly ever-present belt on the nightstand and examining it curiously.

Starfire flew out from the window and peered around the area curiously, "He does not appear to have fallen accidentally, or flown away in an avian guise that I can see..."

"He's not upstairs, either," Cyborg stated as he came running down the hallway, "It looks like he just disappeared."

Suddenly, Raven's eyes shot open, a gasp coming to her throat. "Harbinger! It was Harbinger. I can feel the residual markings of her here. She must have taken him."

"Why did we not detect her when she arrived?" Starfire asked.

"We've seen her do her little disappearing trick before, Star," Robin replied thoughtfully, "I didn't think about the possibility of her teleporting directly into the Tower. How could I have overlooked that?"

Starfire frowned slightly, "But why would she take Beast boy? For what purpose could this be?"

"It's not good, whatever it is," Robin stated firmly, "Okay, we'll have to fan out across the city and look for him. I'll start at Vivian's house--"

"That'll take forever, man!" Cyborg pointed out, "We'll never find him that way. At least, not before Harbinger does whatever it is she's going to do."

"I'll find them," Raven stated matter-of-factly, "I've been able to feel when Harbinger was near before."

"You're saying we should use you as a Harbinger detector?" Cyborg asked, arching an eyebrow curiously.

"More or less," Raven stated dryly.

"Sounds like the best plan we have at the moment," Robin remarked with a nod, "Titans, Go!"


	14. The Stars are Right

Okay, this chapter's a little short, but it's chock full of expositionary goodness!

Once again, thanks to all ya folks who've read and reviewed. You're the reason I do this at all, really! Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: The Stars are Right

"Wakey, wakey!" a sing-song voice cut through the darkness in Beast Boy's mind. Slowly, the green titan opened his eyes and groaned softly, looking about him curiously. "Where am I?"

"Someplace where we can be alone," Harbinger stated with a smile playing over her lips, one hand on her hip, "Sorry I had to wake you, but you must be conscious for the ritual." She shrugged her shoulders lightly, "I know, who is it that makes up these rules, eh?"

Beast Boy struggled but found himself tied spread eagled in a pentagram traced on the hard concrete floor. The cavernous area was full of oppressive darkness, the only light coming from a series of candles arranged on each point in the pentagram and from starlight filtering through a large skylight above him. Beast Boy squinted his eyes to peer into the darkness and could dimly make out the collection of artifacts taken from the cultists earlier that night.

Harbinger caught his glance and smirked, chuckling softly, "You're wondering how I got all those artifacts, aren't you? A simple recall spell. After casting it, I could bring them all to me with a thought. Your gullible friend Raven thought it was to prevent the Church of Starry Wisdom from completing their ritual."

Beast Boy glared at the dark demon woman and attempted to shift into a form – any form – which could help him escape the bonds. Harbinger laughed shortly then clucked her tongue while shaking her head, "Uh-uh-uh. We can't have those wicked superpowers of yours interfering with the ritual, now can we? They're nicely disabled."

"Why are you doing this?" Beast Boy asked, frowning, "I thought you wanted to save the world."

"I wanted to prevent Ba'Cthuga from manifesting," Harbinger clarified, "Which, thanks to your help, I did. The Church of Starry Wisdom did most of the work retrieving the artifacts and, again thanks to you Teen Titans, I was able to gather them all at once. To bring forth my god, the one I serve in the depths of dimensions unperceived by you mortals." She laughed viciously, the sound echoing slightly in the cavernous chamber and sounding even more malevolent, "I am the Harbinger. The Harbinger of Eternal Darkness, of Pain, of the Void. All that see my visage will despair and know that their doom is neigh. All will tremble before the might of my Master, Uog-Slooth the Unseen as eternal night washes over this pathetic world!"

"Dude, you sound like a villain on a Saturday morning cartoon," Beast Boy retorted, sounding much more brave than he felt. In all honesty, her little speech gave him the willies.

Harbinger smirked and chuckled lightly, bending down to brush her claws along Beast Boy's cheek in a parody of a lover's caress, "That's why I like you, BB. Always willing to see the humor in any situation. Such a pity you have to be killed and your soul sent to feed the Void. I would have liked having you as a pet in the brave new world we shall forge on the broken ruin of your home."

"You won't get away with this!" Beast Boy called out, struggling against his bonds some more.

"Now who's sounding like some cheesy television show?" Harbinger asked with a smirk, moving to the carefully arranged pile of artifacts. She selected a wicked curved dagger of black obsidian which seemed to glow with a sickly purple light, "But perhaps you think your friends will save you? Unlikely. I've faced down entire armies on the worlds I've conquered. A handful of brats don't stand a chance, even if they could find where we were." Harbinger grinned broadly, teeth flashing like daggers in the dark, her long prehensile tongue slipping from her lips to lap at the obsidian blade, "Once the ritual is complete and this dagger is plunged into your heart, the portal to the Void will be unable to be closed by any power you or your friends possess. My Master will come through and lay waste on all you love and hold dear. And your helpless, rended soul will bear witness to the destruction wrought on your world for eternity." She smiled viciously again, looking up through the skylight, "Let's begin, shall we?"

A stabbing pain punched through Raven's skull and she winced, doubling over in the T-Car and clutching her head tightly.

"Raven!" Starfire shouted, turning in the seat towards the other girl and folding comforting arms around her.

With a shaky breath, Raven lifted a hand and waved Starfire away, "I'm okay. I just... we have to hurry. Something very bad is going to happen soon, I can feel it." Raven pressed her lips together tightly, "A factory. They're in a factory. Turn left here!"

Cyborg cast a worried look at Raven and Starfire through the rear view mirror, but did as told. As his eyes flickered back towards the windshield, they widened with shock. "Yo, Robin! Look up at the sky... are you seeing this?"

"Yeah, and it doesn't look good," Robin's voice came through the speaker in the car. Curious, Starfire turned to the window and gasped at the sight.

The stars and moon were all a blood red, making the dark sky seem like some blood-splattered bit of cloth. The stars themselves seemed to waver and dance along the crushing darkness of the night's sky, gibbering with vicious glee. The heavens seemed anything but in place, and a pervading sense of evil covered the entire area.

"It's an old toy factory," Raven stated flatly, though she still clutched her head tightly, "Something called... called... I can almost see it..." Her dark blue eyes flashed open, "West End Toys! That's where they are!"

"You hear that, Robin?" Cyborg asked the radio.

"Yeah," Robin responded, "Five one twelve Mullholland Drive. Let's get there fast!"

Cyborg grinned broadly, "Fast I can do! Meetcha there, Robin!" And with that, he floored the gas pedal, speeding off towards the address.


End file.
